golden toad
by some guy in colorado
Summary: This is a little story I came up with to explain why Naruto stop using the calibration jutsu, I know it was only in a filler ark but the fact that they didn't have it in any other filler arks just seams like a waste to me, so I came up with a story that might make seance.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GOLDEN TOAD**

 **CHAPTER ONE: LOST MEMORY**

 **A mass of flames shot out from the mountain side encompassing the three tails. It let out a one last scream that was both defiant and pained, before retreating beneath the surf.**

 **Naruto turned to Gamagitchi and said "wow I didn't know you're a fire style user!" he yelled in triumph.**

 **Gamagitchi simply turn to him and stated "not normally, I'm actually more of an earth style user, but I got fire on the side."**

 **He finished. Naruto then asked "really?" Gamagitchi went on to say "yeah I can actually shoot oil, or even gum out of my mouth"**

 **Naruto took a couple of secants before yelling back in frustration "THEN WHY DIDN'T WE USE YOUR OIL!?" Gammagitchi gave him a dumb look before asking**

" **then who would lite it on fire genius!?" Naruto blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes wore closed, and he gave a small laugh before a small sigh.**

 **Clearly embarrassed by the fact that little detail escaped him. He thought it would be best to move the conversation along with "well it looks like that's it, for the time being at least" he jumped off of Gammatotsu's back.**

 **Gammagitchi then said "well we'll be heading back then" Naruto then turned to them and said "yeah! Thanks for your help!" then both toads disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

 **He then turned to Ukimaru, who was still asleep after controlling the three tails. Naruto picked up the boy, he then heard something drop, he looked down to see the Kamilia incased in crystal, with cracks running along all sides of the jewel.**

 **Naruto picked up the treasure of Ukimaru's, that he got from Guren and folded it in the still unconscious boy's hand. He looked at the poor young man in his arms, and whispered "Ukimaru I'm so sorry!" Ukimaru's eyes filled with tears, Naruto's eyes did the same, but then he'd started to smile. Naruto then whispered**

" **but I'm so glad you found someone that loves you!... I wish I had that growing up, but I guess all the longing in the world won't make some people love you back…." Naruto looked up to the sky still crying a little, he then whispered to Ukimaru "I don't why, maybe it's because you're asleep? But I want you to be the one person to hear my real story. Will you lesion?" He asked knowing that Ukimaru couldn't hear him.**

 **He just felt that it was the right thing to do ask, if you tell someone some-thing that they didn't want to hear felt kind of wrong. He told Ukimaru about his past as they walked back to the mansion base in the woods.**

 **Meanwhile on the beach to the lake the three tails capture team is reunited, the sealing team had washed up on the shore after the three tails escaped from the beerier, and making a title wave in the lake.**

 **Kakashi asked "is everyone OK!?"**

 **Sasune answered "we're injured, but nothing life threating, but I think we have bigger problems then our injuries now!" she said with an ominous tone. Kakashi nodded in agreement, and said "you're right, that fire style jutsu user was able to take down the three tails water style. And there is only one person I know who's ever been able to do that"**

 **Yamato answered his unasked question with "Madara Uchiha…"**

 **Sakura gave a confused look before asking "who's Madara Uchiha!? And why do you sound so scared!?"**

 **Kakashi answered "he was one of the leaders of the Uchiha clan, a founder of the Leaf Village, and the worse criminal the ninja world has ever known. They also called him the "devil of the shinobi world!"**

 **Kiba gave a doubtful look before asking "come on! Is he really all he's cracked up to be!?"**

 **Yamato answered "Madara was a founder of the village, but he left when he was denied as Hokage. When he left, he went around to the other great nations and tried to take them over by defeating the other Kages and the ones set to be the next Kages. He even took down some tailed beat along the way like the three tails. Back in the day the Leaf was the holder of the seven tails, until Madara snuck back in and killed the host while he was in full tailed beast mode. He snuck out again, only to find the last tailed to be captured, the nine tailed fox spirit! He took over the nine tails with Genjutsu, and he went back to fight the first Hokage. Their battle was so intense that the map of an entire coast line had to be redrawn. And although the first Hokage won, there are many rumors that Madara survived the battle. There are even some that Madara became even stronger then he was!..."**

 **Kiba swallowed hard, with sweat dripping down his head. Shino then asks "do you think he could still be alive!?"**

 **Kakashi gave a serious look before saying "I'm not sure, but if he is here we're all in serious danger. Not just from Madara, but if Madara found Naruto…."**

 **Yamato finished "then he would try to take and tame the nine tails from Naruto, and if he managed to do that then, there would be no way to stop him!"**

 **Hinata started to panic yelling "WE NEED TO FIND NARUTO NOW!" everyone gave her a surprised look, they never heard Hinata yell before.**

 **Kakashi got over his shock and stated "Hinata's right! Even if it isn't Madara's jutsu that took down the three tails, it was still a shinobi that's powerful enough to use a fire style jutsu to overpower the water style of a tailed beast. Séance the mist of the three tails is gone Shino can use his insects to track Naruto's chakra, so we'll split into three groups the leaders of the groups will be myself, Sasune, and Captain Yamato. The groups will be the three of us plus a medical ninja, two ninja hounds, and a hand full of Shino's insects scouting ahead. And since smell rises, the teams will ride on Sai's birds above the canopy, this will cover a much ground as possible. We'll split into three directions, search for 15 minutes regroup, and search another direction. Our objective is to find and retrieve Naruto and Ukimaru, but if we run into the enemy, either the crystal style user or the fire style user, you will observe and send a ninja hound back so we all can regroup, but you are not to engage.**

 **Remember Madara is the strongest member of the Uchiha clan to ever have lived. His taijutsu I better than Guy's, in both strength and speed, his mastery of all weapons is greater than Tenten's. He can use both fire and wind styles, at a scale that could destroy a forest in one blow, and he even learned to combined them to make the Sarutobi clans ash style jutsu, which can not only make an ash cloud that can cover a field, but could also be ignited and burn the field for over a minute with unbelievable heat. He also has the same Mangekyo Sharingan powers as Itachi, excepted his is 10 time more powerful. He can put you into a dream world for three weeks where he can control time, space, and mass, but it will happen in only a second. He can also concentrate his fire style through his eyes and bring the fire to life on point to his eye sight. It is a black flame that cannot be put out, and I said to burn a hot as the sun. Although most other members of the Uchiha can only use the inferno style up to one meter at a time pure blast, Madara can engulf up to 10 meters in an instant with the flames of Amaterasu. He can also summon the demon of the Mangekyo known as the Susanoo, it is a living mass of chakra just like the tailed beast, and they say that Madara's Susanoo rivals even the nine tails power. Although his most dangerous ability is his volcanic ash style, where he combines the inferno style with the ash style to make a blast strong that captures everything it touch's in a state of petrified statues of ash, suet, and sulfur from the inside out. Just like people who are hit by a volcanos ash explosion, the ability to combine the shadow, wind, and fire styles is something only Madara is known to have. He is the only one to have that Kekkei Touta!"**

 **Ino asks "what's a Kekkei Touta!?" Yamato answered**

" **it's the ability to combine 3 types of chakra natures into one jutsu. So far there have only been two to kinds of Kekkei Touta's discovered, there's the particle style of the Tsuchikage and, the volcanic ash style of Madara Uchiha. But it's a very rare and advance from of ninjutsu, so rare in-fact that there have only been 5 people in all of the ninja world who have been able to use this power!"**

 **After Kakashi's and Yamato's description of Madara, you could cut the air with a knife. Just the thought of facing someone like that was enough to scare anyone, let alone 8 teenagers.**

 **Lee thought "a sharingan user who's faster and stronger then Guy Sensei, can I defeat such an adept opponent!?"**

 **Tenten thought "damn! If my weapons won't work, what else do I have!?"**

 **Shino thought "my insects are useless agents such a fire style user, but even if all of them eat all the chakra they could. Madara would still have more them enough power to take all of us down. This makes me uneasy, that's because even with all of us fighting at once I don't think we can win!"**

 **Ino thought "someone who has Genjutsu that powerful, and that much chakra!? It's will be a miracle if I can use mind transfer for 2 seconds, let alone hit him with it!"**

 **Hinata thought "I really want to save Naruto, but this man scares me! His Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu are all in a totally deferent league then anyone we've ever faced! I still save Naruto anyway I can, but I'm still scared…"**

 **Everyone was so deep in thought that they didn't notice that someone was approaching until they heard a branch brake in the woods. Everyone's heart started racing so loudly that they could barely hear the encroaching footsteps from the shadows of the forest floor.**

 **They all slowly turned hoping that their ears were playing tricks on them; they saw the figure of a man with spikey hair shrouded in the darkness of the trees.**

 **The team stood there not knowing what to do next, that's when a thunderous cry ran from the unknown person "HAY GUY'S!"**

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was the sound that everyone made at the same time.**

 **The person ran out from the woods into the light, and yelled "so you're back for round 3!? Then show yourself you damn turtle!"**

 **When everyone realized that they recognized the voice they all looked up to find an idiot taking a demotic pose, like someone planning to take down the three tails with festy cups, this person puffed out their chest and cheeks to make themselves look bigger. This person also thought that if he squinted his eyes and scowled his brow, he would look scary, but he ended up only looking like a joke; however, it was a good joke because it was also Naruto.**

 **Kiba yelled "DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCRARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"**

 **Naruto responded with "don't be scared Kiba! If the turtle shows himself again, I'll take him down with my toad flame bomb again!" Naruto yelled smiling from ear to ear.**

 **Kakashi asked "so that fire style jutsu that took down the three tails was yours?"**

 **Naruto replied "YEAH! Well it's more like me, Gammatotsu's, Gammakichi's jutsu. But anyway Gammakichi came up with this great idea! Me and Gammatotsu use oil not water in the toad water pistol, then Gammakichi uses his fire style to make a giant flame thrower, next thing you know bam! No more three tails!"**

 **Kiba let out a noise that was half relief that it wasn't Madara that took down the three tails, and half annoys that it was Naruto that did. Hinata ran to Naruto and almost tackled him for how hard he hugged him, yelling**

" **NARUTO!…" she then said "I'm so glad you're OK…" she was crying a little. Naruto smiled and went to hug her back, but as he did he noised a certain smell. He asked "hay Hinata did Akamaru mark you or something? Because you really smell like pee!?"**

 **Naruto then looked at the rest of the team, and asked "hey did all you guys spill water on your laps!?" yes it seems that everyone was so freaked out the Madara was coming for them that they all had a little accident…**

 **Hinata was redder then he ever has ever been. Her skin actually hurt from the amount of blood rushing to her face, she then realized that she's hugging Naruto, after she "made a mess…" if there was a record for how fast someone could pass out Hinata just broke it.**

 **The next chapter will get in to the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2 the secret

**Chapter 2. The Secret?!**

 **The next day Naruto suddenly turned to a nearby cliff with a look of shock on his face, Tenten asked "Naruto what's wrong?"**

 **Naruto just replied while smiling "nothing, there is nothing wrong"**

 **the ones from the younger generation, and Sasune stared in confusion, Hinata was curious so she decided to look in the direction of the cliff with her Byakugan that's when she saw Ukimaru, Guren, and Gozu walking deeper into the forest, "I see" she thought "they're ok, that good. We'll just have to wish them luck and hope for the best!"**

 **she finished in her head, Kibba smelled the three on the cliff, and smiled.**

 **Shino had a perimeter of insects to detected if Orochimaru sent more of his men to retrieve Ukimaru detected their passing, thinking to himself "I'm guesting this is a good thing, that's because tough's who can detect their presents are calm, if not happy over these turn of events"**

 **Ino sensed the three leaving and smiled.**

 **Kakashi and Yamato already knew what happened from last night, while the rest of them were just left in the dark, only guesting as to why the mood changed so suddenly, as they were making their way back to the village.**

 **After a day of walking night time slowly creped in, so they decided to set up camp for the night.**

 **After getting a fire going they were pasting the time by talking, but Naruto was being unusually quiet, so Hinata decided to ask "is there something wrong Naruto?"**

 **Naruto scalded before going on "mmm, well kind of?" he thought for a moment before asking "hay Kakashi sensei?"**

 **Kakashi surprised that he was even invalid in the conversation, replied "what is it?"**

 **Naruto continued "is there more than just combining two chakra natures to get kekkei genkai?"**

 **while everyone else look at Naruto like he just asked the dumbest question in the world Kakashi, and Yamato just looked impressed that he noticed.**

 **Sakura began to yell at Naruto "HOW CAN YOU BE A NINJA, AND NOT KNOW ABOUT KEKKEI GENKAI'S? IF YOU DIDN'T CUT CLASS SO MUTCH YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK THAT!"**

 **Naruto put up his hands as if to fend off the insults, before putting his head down in a state of depression; feeling as dumb as ever, before Kakashi cut in "actually I'm very impressed that you noticed the that your calibration jutsu, and Guren's crystal style jutsu, were two very different things. You're actually pretty good at observation" he finished with a thumbs up.**

 **Naruto didn't know if that was a complement, or insult; so he smiled and nodded.**

 **Kakashi continued "well you were right, there's more to kekkei genkai then just using two natures at the same time. You have to combined them"**

 **Naruto asked "how do you do that!?" he felt a little inpatient.**

 **Captain Yamato answered with "it's a tectonic you're already familiar with" Naruto was confused. Kakashi then asked "Naruto what's your strongest jutsu?" Naruto thought for a moment before answering "mmm, my wind style Resin Shrunken, but what does that have to do with?" Naruto gasped when the realization dawned on him.**

 **Kakashi answered with "that's right! In order to combine two changes of chakra nature into one more powerful nature, you have to fuse them into a soled mass by changing the chakra form, either inside or outside your body."**

 **then Naruto asked another question "so how do you do that!?"**

 **Kakashi sighed but then calmly answered "by using the yin and yang of chakra. A ninja uses their mental energies to create a shape, and make one change in charka nature, while the physical energies bring it to life, and make the other change in chakra nature. Do you get it?"**

 **Naruto tilted his head with his eyes closed and said "kind of!?" Kakashi gave a bigger sigh before going on with "lesion Naruto, there are six plains inside every person on earth, they're called the six physic plains. Inside each plain are 18 energies that make all ninjutsu; there are 3 mental forms, with the 6 conscious elements. They are the mental form of self-awareness, with the mental elements willpower and dreams. The mental form of intelligence, with the mental elements of memory and analyzing. Then the third mental form is the sensitivity, with the emotions and empathy elements. And then there are the 3 life forces, with the 6 instinct elements. First there's survival, with instincts of fight and flight. Second is the hunger life force, with the hunting and gathering instincts. The third life force is the protection life force, with the lust and territory instincts. By combining at least one combination of mental and physical energies is the secret to all Kekkei Genkai. The elements take care of the changes in chakra nature, while the perishables take care of the change in form. Do you understand Naruto?"**

 **Kiba answered with "Kakashi I think you broke him!" Kakashi looked to see that Naruto no longer had pupils, and a goats was hanging out of his mouth. Kakashi put his head down and sighed, as a thunder cloud formed over his head.**

 **Yamato said "let me give it a try" Yamato walked out to the middle of the forest floor. He picked up a stick and drew an x in the dirt. He looked up to Naruto and said "alright Naruto put your hand on the x"**

 **Naruto gave a confused look, but did as he was told.**

 **Yamato then said "alright now focus on my chakra"**

 **Naruto closed his eyes saying "right!" Yamato wove hi fingers together to form the snake seal, after about five seconds Naruto opened his eyes murdering "wow…"**

 **Yamato then asked "do you know what I just did?" Naruto answered with "yeah! It's like you had one half of your chakra make a rashin shrunken, while the other half made a different rashin shrunken, then you put them together to make a super rashin shrunken! I think?"**

 **Yamato retorted with "well in a way yes. If you think of the two halves of my chakra like your shadow clones, then my mental shape make the chakra into the shape of a seed, while the mental elements shake together like an earthquake to turn it into earth style. And with the physical energy I turn my life force into the shape of a seed as well, then I make the physical elements swirl around like a world-pool to turn it into water style. And by putting them together, I've created a tree seed, and if feed more chakra into it I can grow into a tree hints the wood style" Yamato grew a tree as he said this.**

 **Naruto with a dumfounded look on his face, mouthed under his breath "amazing!"**

 **then he asked "so which nature did Guren use!?"**

 **Yamato answered "she could use earth and water like me"**

 **Naruto's eyes when wide as a sudden realization dawned on Naruto before he yelled "NO WAY, SHE COULD USE WOOD STYLE TOO!?"**

 **everyone fell over shocked at how little he knew about jutsu, Kakashi got up then answered "no, no that's not how it works; just because someone can use the same natures doesn't mean that they have the same powers. For example you are a member of the Uzumaki clan, who as the rare ability to use two kekkei genkai one being able to combine water and wind to make an oxygenated water that turns into sealing ink that can prevent the oxygenated blood and chakra from entering the cells, as opposed to Hakcu that used wind to cool down the water to make ice. The other is your clans sealing chains that combined oil like earth style and wind to make sealing chains made of fat, that bind to their opponent's fatty cell walls to keep chakra from being nourished, and blood that has from receiving food, while Gaara uses wind in-between grains of earth style sand to make the sand move; so just like how each clan is different so are the powers that can use. This counts for each person as well, just because someone was born into the Uzumaki clan doesn't mean that they have all three chakra natures, and just because some-one has the same the same natures doesn't mean that they can use those abilities. Most people can only use one or two at a time. But even having those natures, the skill use meld them together is a rare feat, even for your own clan. Even though your people have over 100 kinds of sealing jutsu most only could master ten in a life time"**

 **Naruto thought over what Kakashi just said while everyone excepted Sai, Sashune, and Yamato thought "THERE'S AN UZUMAKI CLAN!?"**

 **Naruto then asked "well what about Kekkei touta?" Kakashi got a serious look on his face "well it's like a kekkei genkai but instead of using two changes in chakra nature, kekkei touta uses three, like with your grandfather's particle style. A ninja will use the mental shape, and life force to grind a third change in chakra nature into the jutsu, this undoubtedly takes much more skill and chakra control then a standard kekkei genkai. But to do ether a kekkei genkai or kekkei touta it takes a perfect mixes of the elements you use for it, how much change in nature depends on the justu sometimes you need 60% fire style then 40% water, or whatever the jutsu requires. It's hard enough to use two at the same time, but to mix three is far more strenuous to the point that for most ninja's it is imposable"**

 **Naruto lessened intently, but everyone excepted captain Yamato was left I a state of amazement, they had no idea that Naruto's grandfather was so accomplished.**

 **Naruto remembered a time when he was training with Jiraiya before asking "so it's possible to combine the three natures that make the Uzumaki seals into a new nature with new seals!?"**

 **Kakashi cackled under his breath, Naruto looked annoyed then dawned a look of shocked confusion, as Kakashi went on to say "your grandfather, one of the most legendary ninja's of all time before he died; did try to fuse the sealing elements together, but each part was too difficult to merge the three. The earth style that is needed for the sealing chains is actually oil based fat, the fat acts like a face mask and melds an opponent's skin, blood vessels, and chakra to restrict a person's movements, and nutrition. The ink is basically oxygenated vinegar that acts like a blood thinner. Using it can affected the oxygen life giving blood can gather. To meld fat and vinegar would take up to much time and power. In order to use a style like that you would have to use a super human amount of power and time to compress the fat and vinegar into a tight space to purify the new nature. But the chakra alone would be too much for almost any person to use, even your grandfather, who was a Jinchuriki that controlled the angle spirit inside of him couldn't maintain his training for long, and even beyond that is the method to do this hasn't even come close to being found, for combining oil and water is hard enough, but with fat and ink it may be impossible" Naruto thought about what Kakashi said before thinking "then I gust I won't be able to use the golden ore style after all. Wait did he say oil!?"**

 **Kibba picked up were Kakashi left off "well you can only do so much with your hands in jutsu"**

 **Hinata countered with "well, Neji and I can fire out of all our chakra points, so theirs are many ways to do deferent jutsu. Although I'm not as good as Neji who can make a rotating sphere then to add the Hyuga's lighting wind to it; I'm not ready for that yet" she finished with a disappointed look on her face.**

 **However, Naruto was struck by inspiration before he yells "I CAN DO IT!"**

 **Everyone flinched from the sudden uproar, Naruto then contused by grabbing Hinata's hands before telling her "thanks to you Hinata I'll be to master a brand new jutsu… so thanks for inspiring me!"**

 **Hinata could only stare as she got redder and redder until "…" she passed out.**

 **Naruto started to cry out "NO HINATA YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!"**

 **Meanwhile in a dark camber room a redhead at in a room, he spoke out loud "alright I think it's about time for the Uzumaki to rise!"**

 **Next time we'll see who this person is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Perfect Seal Cracker.

Naruto had a distressed look on his face, his eyes were closed, and his cheeks were puffed out. He was walking with his arms crossed, and head down, almost like he was pouting.

He thought to himself "how am I going to pull off this jutsu, without hurting myself!? My arm being near the Rasenshurikan cracks it like an egg, how am I going to survive being inside of something worse!?"

It was late afternoon in a village, which was halfway between the lake and the leaf. The teams decided to rest for the night, before starting up again tomorrow.

He walked by two boys playing with water balloons, they were filling the balloons with a mix of water from a hose, and air from a pump. Naruto squatted down next to the kids and asked

"what ya doing?" there were three kids that looked between the ages of 8 to 10 years old. 2 boys and 1 girl, one of the boy's had black hair, black eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt, gray pants, and blue shoes.

The other boy I wearing a green long sleeve shirt, and brown shorts. He had tan hair and baby blue eyes.

The girl was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and pink pants, she has purple hair and eyes. The girl answered with

"we're putting air in the water balloons, so they make bigger blasts!" She finished with a smile.

Naruto thought back to the toad water pistol jutsu, before smiling back and saying "yeah I get that"

The boy with the black hair keep pumping air in the water balloon, even after the girl yelled "Mijo that's too much!"

the balloon swelled up to 3 times its size, until "BAM!" the balloon exploded all over. It hit everyone there, so hard that it actually stung their skin when it hit. The girl yelled at Mijo "see you big dummy!" Mijo mumbled back "sorry Tomo…"

The boy with the brown hair tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and said "you stay out of this Kenshe!"

But Naruto wasn't lessoning, he was looking at the point where the balloon blew up, more spiffily the middle that was still dry. It looked a little like a doughnut, there was a dry circle in the middle, with a wet ring around the circle. Naruto thought "the middle should be soaked, but it's completely dry!?"

Naruto stopped their augment by asking "hay how come the middle isn't wet!?" he pointed at the spot on the grounded where the balloon was. Tomo answered with "Oh well, the air keep pushing the water out from the middle, so when the balloon blew up, it blew out and not in"

she finished with a smug smile, eyes closed, chin up, shoulders rolled back, with her hands on her hips. Proud of how smart she sounded, the guys behind her made faces like they were gagging.

Naruto looked with wide eyes, before he yelled "ahhah! That's it!" Kenshe asked "what's it!?" Naruto stood up and yelled with his fists in the air "that's the last part of the super jutsu that I needed! Now that's out of the way I can work on my new killer move!"

he finished with his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear. Mijo asked "what the killer move!?"

Naruto looked around before bending down and covering his mouth with his hand, he whispered "OK I'll tell you guys but you have to keep this a secret, like super-secret!..."

the nodded their heads in unison before turning their heads to lesion to Naruto. A few minutes the kids yelled in unison "YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto fell back with his eyes being wide and white, and his jaw locked, with his teeth showing. Naruto yelled back "hay this jutsu is one of my best ideas!"

Tomo yelled back "then why did you give it such a dumb name!? Stupid!"

Mijo yelled "yah one of the coolest jutsu, and you call it "The Ultimate Naruto Uzumaki Giant Golden Grenade Exploding Boom!"

Kenshe yelled "yeah! Why don't you just call it city of El Dorado!?" Naruto got a confused look on his face, and asked "city of El Dorado?"

Kenshe said "yeah it's the lost city of gold. Thousands of people spent their entire lives trying to find it. It's a legend!" Kenshe finished with his eyes closed putting hands out to the sides, to make his statement madder of fact then what his voice already implied.

Naruto looked down poking his fingers together with his eyes closed, and a frown on his face clearly bashful. He mumbled a question "can I use that name?"

All 3 of the kids said "yeah sure" with their heads turned to the right, and shooing away Naruto with their left hand.

Naruto smile and yelled "alright thanks for your help!" He walked off waving goodbye as he did. The kids were smiling waving goodbye as well when Naruto was leaving.

Meanwhile in a place near the land of tea, there is a feudal lord passing through in a carriage surrounded by escorts, being dragged by a bull. Suddenly the carriage stops, the feudal lord annoyed that his trip was being delayed poked his head out of the carriage and yelled "what's the holed up gentlemen!?"

A man yelled "my lord there's man standing in the road. Please wait inside the safety of the carriage!" the lord looked out to see a man in the road with spiky red hair, long enough to reach the middle of his back. The hair was slicked back, and tied into three different sections, with three knots on each section, making it look a little like two horse tails, on top of a lion's tail, for each section of hair. He is about 6 foot 8 inches, and waits about 325 pounds. He wore gray sweats, sun glasses, and an Akatsuki jacket. He has eyebrows shaped just like Sasuke's, but are red. He has the same lip shape a Sai, but his upper lips line is much thicker and darker then Sai's. His skin is as tan as the first Hokage's.

The lord named Haigo, was an old man in his 60's, but still had brown hair, it was almost red. He had brown eyes, his hair extended outward in 3 points on each side on his head looking a like a leaf. He had a mustache, and beard that went down to his chest, it was braided into a perfect ponytail. He had thick eyebrows, and a sharp nose. He had wrinkled eyes, and a mole a few inches under the left corner of his left eye. He also had a square jaw, and sharp cheek bones, with skinny cheeks. He asked "is that you Korogin!?"

Korogin answered it a very raspy voice "it is, at least in theory!" he cackled under his breath with a sneer, exposing his teeth, and sharp canine's. Lord Haigo looked confused. Then he said "we made a deal that will insure our people will come back to power, so why are you here?"

Korogin face turned serious. He unzipped his jacket, and through it over his shoulder. Revealing his upper body, which looked a lot like Zabuza's.

He then said "being the slaves of mankind means we were never in power, and the deal you're talking about will only deepen the low opinion the world has to our clan. But at least I killed toughs other feudal lord before they could ruin the family name any further!"

the guards all gasped. Haigo merely scald at him.

Korogin went on to say "we saved the world from monsters that no-one else could face, and were denied noble clan status! We gave them our people to make their jinchūriki's, and they tried to destroy us in the third ninja war! We built their nations, and they turned backs on us when we were attacked, they wouldn't even give us food or shelter when we were starving and homeless! And then when we were just scraping by to make a living, they demanded that we were to be executed for having a kekkei genkai! I would go on, but there's no point when I'm just going to use the Akatsuki to kill every person on the face of this planet that isn't a member of our family!"

he laughed like a mad man. The guards pulled out their weapons, but he kept laughing until he stopped.

Haigo then asked "are you here to kill me, because I failed the clan?" Korogin answered with "no, you are going to help me!"

Haigo said "I would never help a monster like you!"

Korogin simply said "I'm not going give you a choose, I am a monster after all" after two minutes, the whole field was destroyed. All the guards were senders, and Haigo was covered in brown mushrooms, and his skin was green.

Haigo said to Korogin "if the perfect seal cracker was here, you would never be able to do this!" Korogin replied "the perfect seal cracker died a long time ago… THE WORLD KILLED HIM!"

he put on his jacket and left.

About 3 minutes later another guard showed up, yelling "my lord!" he ran to his Haigo's side picking him up yelling "I'll take you to the nearest hospital!"

Haigo said in his weakened state "the hospital will do nothing you fool, only the perfect seal cracker can save me!" right then he passed out. The guard said "right! We'll head for the Leaf Village!"

That's the end of chapter three. Next time we'll find out more about Lord Haigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An New Enemy!

Naruto was walking with the rest of the three tails team back to the Leaf Village. Naruto was grinning like a mad man. He was thinking about his training with Jiraiya, Naruto thought

"when I was training with pervy sage there were two jutsu I couldn't master"

Naruto flashed back to when he first stated training with master Jiraiya, Naruto asked

"hay pervy sage when I was fighting Sasuke, he could see through my shadow clones with his sharingan. Is there a jutsu I could learn that the sharingan can't see through?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto then said "well kid that's actually a tall order. You see what the sharingan views is the mixing of mental and physical energies to create a jutsu, as opposed to the byakugan that only sees chakra as a whole. The byakugan can see chakra reflected off of the heated air giving of by body heat or lit areas, and move through the body, they can even see the 361 chakra points in the human body that chakra can be fired from in the chakra network, seeing the refection giving off by the light or body heat, and how the chakra affects it. But they can't see how the chakra works; however, the sharingan can. What the sharingan can read is a person's mental energy, the 3 commas in their eyes see the 3 types of emotion, positive, negative, and neutral. While the red in their eye see's chakra move throughout the body. Seeing how the mind focuses chakra allows them to be able to see how justu works, and seeing the person's emotional reactions allows them to predict their movements. This gives them the ability to copy jutsu from others, before anyone does a jutsu they have to think of a jutsu, and the hand sign's to go with it. The sharingan sees this, so all they have to do is fallow the chakra to copy the jutsu. But if someone unlocks the mangekyo sharingan that a whole other level of visual power! Those who've went beyond the sharingan, to unlock the mangekyo can see into a person's psychic plan. Can read a person's mind to the point where the can copy a person's jutsu, before they've even used it! The shadow clone jutsu is a clone made out of chakra, it needs to feed off the casters mental energy to sustain itself, so with an incomplete mind the sharingan can easily see through it, even a clone made from a change in chakra nature has the same problems, so those are out. The only clones capable of tricking the sharingan are clones that have a sustainable body to maintain a mental wavelength, so they don't have to take energy from the caster. Like the first Hokage Hashirama Senju's Wood Clones, or Itachi Uchiha's Crow Clone Jutsu. The only man that made a jutsu that even the mangekyo couldn't see threw was the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju. He used a Jutsu called the Chimaera Clone Jutsu, where he infused several of his shadow clones to several of his summoning slugs to make signal body, he infused that body inside of another shadow clone. That makes a clone that he can then transmit his own psychic plan into the clone, the result being a near perfect copy that even the mangekyo can't see threw, and if he stopped holding the aperients of his self in the clone, this copy turns out to be stronger than the original, both in body and chakra. But though it is a strong jutsu it come with great risk, first if you use this you can only have one of them, and you can't make any other clone or else you'll split your consolation to much and the jutsu is broken. 2nd you need to put all your focus on the clone, which means your main body can't move at all, that makes your body a target for any enemy, so if an attack comes at you either you brake the jutsu, or you get hit! The 3rd is when this jutsu is deployed, any damage to the clone will also be inflicted on the caster. This is in fact how the 2nd Hokage died in the 2nd great ninja war." Naruto gulped, Jiraiya went on to say

"well regardless of what jutsu you chose; you'll need to learn to calibrate with your toads; I think mister Gamakin can help with that!"

Jiraiya used the summoning jutsu to bring Gamakin there. 3 weeks later, Naruto had a black eye, wearing a frog suite, looking vary mad.

Jiraiya sighed and said "I don't think you're ready for that level of training yet, so let's move on" Naruto huffed.

Later on in the training, Jiraiya handed Naruto 4 slips of paper, and said "alright I want you to pour your chakra into these papers so we can see what if any of the Kekkei Genkai you're predisposed to, if one haft of the paper turn to vinegar, you're an oxidized blood user. If the other haft turns to fat, then you're a clout style user. And if both happen, then you're both"

Naruto nodded then poured his chakra into the paper, but instead of vinegar or fat, he got soupy bobbles.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya looked confused. Naruto then asked "hay pervy sage what does shampoo style do?"

Jiraiya then told Naruto "hay Naruto let me see those papers" Naruto handed over the papers. Jiraiya felt the soup thinking "I've never seen this!? Its bobbles, but they won't pop at all. The chakra of all 3 natures are clearly there, but there not stable enough to make any form or reaction. I wonder could this be what happens when both Kekkei Genkai meet? vinegar and fat are such polar opposites that they just don't combine, but if this boy has the ability to combined them… there's only one way to find out"

Jiraiya handed the papers back to Naruto, and said "hay Naruto I want you to keep pouring your chakra into those"

Naruto protested "eh!? Why!? And for how long!?" Jiraiya answered "for as long as it takes for something else to come out, to see what that something is!"

Jiraiya then thought "now we'll see if you can accomplish something that even your grandfather couldn't"

Naruto did as he was told. An hour and a haft later, the paper turned to a melted gold. Naruto turned to Jiraiya "hay pervy sage I got it to turn all goldy"

Jiraiya said "good! Now give me the paper again!" Naruto did as he was instructed, but as soon as Jiraiya touched it, it hardened.

Before Jiraiya could ask what happened, some fired back at him and cut his fingers in several places. Naruto looked shocked and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OK PERVY SAGE!?" Jiraiya thought to himself "I see so this melted gold hardens by absorbing chakra. Then amplifies, and repels chakra, like vibrations in a tuning fork. Now what your limit!?"

Jiraiya made a shadow clone, his real body grabbed Naruto and jumped behind a nearby boulder. Both of them pocked their heads out, Naruto looked confused. Jiraiya's clone made a Rasengan and hit the gold paper with it, the Rasengan immediately shot back at the shadow clone in one burst. The clone was sent flying through the air, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They walked up to the paper. The gold was only a little bent in the middle, other than that it was fine. Jiraiya thought "being able to stand up the fourth jutsu, this change in nature is in a class all its own"

Naruto began pocking it with his finger, but it didn't fire back this time. Jiraiya thought "so it doesn't affect the caster" then an ant walked over it, and the ant blew up.

Jiraiya thinking "but that the only thing it doesn't affected! That jutsu's a real monster!"

the next day Jiraiya ripped up some paper, and handed it to Naruto saying "now I want you to use Rasengan while holding the paper in the same hand. Keep it going till it turns golden"

Naruto yells back "alright let's get going!" 10 minutes later the Rasengan turns golden, but then Naruto passes out. Jiraiya thought "even with the Rasengan, it still took 10 minutes to from. And almost all of Naruto's chakra was burned off to boot! We have to return to the Leaf in 3 days. There's no way for Naruto to matter this jutsu in time, I have to ask Kakashi to teach him how to fuse chakra nature with chakra form.

Maybe if he learns to do all 3 natures with the Rasengan he might learn how to do the Golden Ore style in a good amount of time. But I don't think it's possible, if it takes the Rasengan the 10 minutes to bind them together, it's just going to long no matter of the skill that jutsu is out. It's a damned shame. That was going to be a sealing jutsu, with way more power than wood style"

Naruto ended his flash back. Naruto was laughing and singing about a new jutsu. "I'm going to get a new jutsu! I'm going to get a new jutsu! And it's going to be super cool!"

He laughed again, while Sakura stared at the back of his head with contempt. Kiba had an unamused look on his face, followed by a sigh.

Captain Yamato who was walking beside Kiba asked "what wrong Kiba?"

Kiba answered his question with another question "you know Naruto wants to be in a relationship with Sakura, but could you imagine how bad it would be!?"

Yamato imagined Naruto lying in a hospital bed, covered in a cast, with a swollen black eye, saying in a weak voice "she only hits me because she loves me" then Sakura walking in yelling "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME WHAT I WANT TO EAT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COUPLE YOU KNOW!" then throws Naruto out a window. Yelling out "CHA!"

Yamato shook his head really fast, to get the image out of his mind. Then turned to Kiba saying "come on they're not that bad!"

Sakura stared at the back of Naruto's head with an annoyed look on her face, then ran up to Naruto and punch him in the back of the head. Naruto flew 15 meters then hit the ground.

Naruto got up asking "what was that for Sakura!?" Sakura yells "CHA WHAT IS THIS NEW JUTSU!? TELL ME DAMN IT!" Naruto said "it's a surprise!" Sakura made a fist with her right, ready to deliver the final blow. She then yelled "THERE ARE NO SURPISES BETWEEN US, WE'RE TEAM MATES YOU KNOW! CHA!"

Yamato then thought "or maybe not!?"

Hinata ran up to them saying "it's ok Sakura if Naruto wants to surprise us with a new jutsu, then you should let him, or at least not beat him because of it"

Sakura relaxed, and let go of Naruto's collar. She then turned to Hinata saying "you're too soft on Naruto Hinata" she finished walking away.

Hinata turned to Naruto and asked "are you ok Naruto?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed, before he smiled up at Hinata, and said "oh yeah this is far from the worst beating that Sakura's giving me!" he finished by given a thumbs up, and a big smile.

Hinata gave a small smile of her own. Naruto got to his feet and started walking, Hinata started walking a foot or 2 behind him. Everyone else started to continue their tract back to The Hidden Leaf, but Captain Yamato just stood there. With white cycles for eyes, and mouth agape.

He then yelled with teeth bared and eyes still white cycles "AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS THIS WHOLE THINGS WRONG!" Kakashi replied back "yes it's wrong, but we're all used to it" Naruto yelled back "come on Captain Yamato you're holding everybody up!" A bird flu over Yamato "ahoo! Ahoo!" and then pooped on his head.

About an hour later they got back to the village. Everyone was walking to the village, excepted Naruto and Sakura. Sakura asked Naruto why he didn't look for Ukimaru, Naruto pulled out the Crystal with the Camelia flour inside of it saying "I think it's true what pervy sage said, that a long as somebody thinking about you that place is your home" Sakura looked at the crystal and then asked "wait is that?..." Naruto answered with "mmmhem!" Naruto put down the crystal saying "and that's why we have to keep sending our thought out there so that we can have a place for Sasuke to come home to" Sakura responded with a simple "yeah…"

Naruto then whispered to himself "then maybe they will come back to?" Sakura gave a questionable look, before she asked "who's they?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling at her with closed eyes, before saying "woops you weren't supposed to hear that, sorry!" Sakura looked annoyed as she asked with an offended tone "and what's that supposed to mean!?"

but before Naruto could answer, a white dove landed on the crystal. Naruto gave the bird a closer look, and saw a small red ribbon tied to his right foot. Naruto whispered to himself "no way, it can't be!..."

Sakura looked confused, and was about to ask about what was going on, but before she could Naruto was running off waving his hand goodbye, and yelling "sorry Sakura I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow don't worry!"

Naruto turned around to go full speed into the village. Sakura yell to him "hay wait Naruto, what's" but it was too late Naruto was already out of site. Sakura sighed and said to herself "what's with that guy today?"

a couple minutes later in the Hidden Leaf hospital where the Futile Lord Haigo was laying on an operating table, he was no longer covered in mushrooms, but his green skin was now a dark shade of gray, almost black. He was shaking violently, he let out a scream of pain "aaaahhhhh!..."

the nurses keep giving him pain killers but it did nothing for him. The doctor was using medical jutsu on him, but the green glow was sucked into the skin, and a mushroom grew in the place of the green glow. But as quickly as it grew out, it sunk back into the flesh from whence it came.

The doctor yelled "damn! Whatever jutsu this man was hit with not only eats our medicine but our medical ninjutsu as well!? How can we stop this!?" a voice from an old lady said "you can't, but maybe we could?"

an old women that looked to be in her 70's, 5 feet 10 inch's tall. Wearing a white robe, with red roses around the bottom of each sleeve, and a red world pool on the top of her right shoulder. She had light brown hair almost red, tied to a bun at the bottom of her hairline. She had green eyes with medium eyebrows, with baggy eye lids and crow's feet. She also had wrinkled round cheeks.

She then said "after all, our clan knows sealing jutsu better than anyone else"

The doctor looked wide eyed and yelled "lady Chu!" Another doctor asked "can you brake such a powerful sealing?" She looked at him and honestly said "no this one is beyond me…" the doctors and nurses gasped, but lady Chu smiled and said "but luckily I'm not the one he came all this way to see…" lady Chu turned to the door way, the others looked to see what she was looking at.

Just then there was some loud footsteps through the hallway, with assorted nurses yelling "hay you're not supposed to be here!" the footsteps kept getting louder until, someone burst into the room yelling "hay I got an emergency message from old man Haigo… No way old man!"

They looked even more shocked, and a doctor asked "no way…. What are you doing here!?"

meanwhile Sakura was walking to the rest of the group. Hinata asked "what happened to Naruto!?... He looked so worried, and ran by us without saying a word…." She spoke softly at the end, with a sad look on her face.

Sakura picked up on that and assured her with "It's ok Hinata, he just said he needed to take care of some stuff. I'm sure he's fine."

Just then a female nurse ran up to the group yelling "Lady Sasune, lady Sakura, Ino! Come quick!" Sasune responded in a stern voice "Chiko what's the problem!?"

Chiko explained by saying "it's lord Haigo! He and his convoy where attacked on the rode! All the body guards were killed, and lord Haigo is being taking over by some sealing jutsu we've never seen before!?"

Kakashi gave a look of shock before asking under his breath "what!?.."

Sasune tried to calm her down by saying "you need to calm down. We can figure this out, all we need to do is analyze one of the bodies of the attackers, and we'll save him so don't worry…"

Sasune finished in a soft comforting voice, while putting her hand on her shoulder. She looked with tears yelling "NO YOU DON'T GET IT! THERE WAS ONLY ONE GUY! WHO WASN'T EVEN WONDED! HE JUST WALKED UP KILLED THE BODY GUARDS, HIT LORD HAIGO WITH THE SEALING AND WALKED AWAY, LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!"

Sasune and Kakashi looked horrified but she continued in a softer voice "Lord Haigo handler was back to the hotel to pick up a bag that he forgot. He was supposed to meet them at a tea shop outside of town. He couldn't have been more than 5 minutes when the first explosion erupted, then the other bodyguards blew up seconds later. The handler then saw a massive wall go up all around the battle field, it was 30 meters tall and 3 kilometers across. It looked like a maze. Then there were 18 gray clones that came out of the walls and ground. Lord Haigo used all of his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, weapons but nothing worked, then the clones grabbed him and absorbed into him. The assent then said he turned green and was covered in mushrooms. Lord Haigo screamed, and fell to the ground, but his maze still stayed there for over 3 minutes before it disappeared and he just walked away!"

Chiko began to cry again, before whispering "please save him! He's always been nice to me!..."

Kakashi put a comforting hand on shoulder and told her in a soft voice "We'll do everything we can" then the whole team 3 tails make a b line strait to the hospital.

Meanwhile be in the emergency room, a doctor yelled "what do you mean you won't break the sealing!? I mean I would understand if you said you couldn't, but won't!?"

Lady Chu then said "no, this boy made the right call"

the doctor then yelled at her "is letting a man die the right call!?"

Chu answered "breaking the seal will kill him!" the medical staff gasped, Chu went on with her explanation "sealing jutsu works by binding both to a person's mental plane, and to their body, so breaking any seal without the key will always bring some damage; but with this seal, it will shatter his mental plane and body, and thus kill Lord Haigo in a way that would even more painful then what he's feeling even right now."

The staff just looked on in silence, so she finished up with "So the only way to stop the seal without killing him is to extracted it." The doctor then asked "can you do it?"

Lady Chu turned to the doctor and said "of course not this! Seal is in a whole other world compered to anything I could handle."

The doctor and nurses had a look of horror on their faces, the doctor then asked "does then mean he's..?"

Lady Chu finished with "and that's why I brought the best of the best here today." The Doctors and nurses eyes turned into white circles, and their mouths agape with their teeth showing. The only response was a mouthed "mah…?"

Chu smiled and said "just keep your eyes on that boy, you're about to see how an artist works." The young man bit his thumb, and weaved many hand signs before putting his on Haigo's stomach;

meanwhile the three tails team was still making their way to the hospital, jumping from building to building. They traveled silently until Sakura finally asked "hay Kakashi sensei, why where you and Sasune so convinced Lord Haigo had to be fighting an army to be taking down?"

Kakashi steeled his eyes, and replied with " it's because before Lord Haigo became the Lord of a small nation called the land Eddie's; he was a powerful ninja. Called Haigo the grave digger, he made a name for himself. Mastering many different sealing jutsu's. He could also turn his body into water, air, and earth. He could also infuse these elements into another person blood stream to, water dilute the blood, wind to form lethal air bubbles in the blood stream, or earth style oil to create blood clouts. But the jutsu he's most known for is his earthly "earthly rest jutsu" where he can seal his enemies inside a sinkhole and speed up the stages of rot so they'll be recycled back into the world before anyone can find them. So if anyone can beat a man like that without a single mark to show for it, then that means they would've have to be stronger than even the Akatsuki members we've fought before."

All the young ninjas in the group started to sweat a little, then Sakura asked "so what kind of power would he need to have!?"

Sasune answered with "well it's almost impossible to not receive any damage from his ninjutsu, so he would have to have something to negate all of his attacks. Pulse it sounds like he was using a similar jutsu as the grave robbers from the fire temple, but as it were with the grave robbers, they needed two or more people to summon that moving maze to this plane. But with this person, it sounds like he can summon it by himself, and even more than that, it sounds like he can also create clones that are infused with some sort of sealing jutsu. But what has me the most concerned is the kind of sealing elements it sounds like he used, it almost sounds like he can use fungus style, and virus styles!?"

Kiba chimed in with "I've never even heard of fungus style, or virus style?"

Yamato answered him with "that's not surprising considering that there was only one other person that could use each style. The only other people that could use those Kekkei Genkai's where the twin children of the first Hokage, Tsunade's father Hogarama Senju could use the fungus style, and his younger sister Tsurama Senju could use the virus style. They were powerful abilities, second only to their father's wood style. So if we're fighting someone who can use both at the same time…"

The Chuunin looked at captain Yamato with a serious face as he spoke, he finished in a somber tone. "we might be facing someone who's even stronger than the first Hokage."

Everyone stopped at that. With a sober look on their faces, they stood there for a minute or two until Kakashi said "look we're not sure of that yet, and besides there's someone that needs our help. So let's get going, and we'll figure out this new enemy business when we get more information!"

Everyone else gave a halfhearted "yes sir." Before moving again; however, by the time they got to the hospital it was already too late.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEBODY BROKE THE SEAL!?" Sakura yelled at a random doctor, she went on by yelling another question "and oh yeah, WHY THE HELL IS NARUTO HERE SLEEPING ON THE SPEAR BED!?"

Naruto mumbled in his sleep "what are you talking about Neji? Hinata would never use her eyes to peep in the boy's bath house…" Hinata turned red, but shifted her to the upper right corner of the room, she debated this new idea to herself. "I haven't thought about it until now but maybe, if I go to the bath house at a curtain time, when a curtain someone is there?..."

Hinata thought to herself, before squeezing her eyes shut, and having an intense inner debate. Though no one seemed to notice.

The Doctor went on say "calm down! Lord Haigo is fine now, and isn't that what counts!?" the doctor said with a smile. The doctor went on to say "and besides I should be the one mad here! Keeping the fact that you have the best team in the whole village a secret from us!" He gave Sakura a wink and a nudge, while the other nurses and doctors gave their own winks, and thumbs up. While Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi just looked confused.

The doctors and nurses then looked almost a confused as they were, when the doctor asked "is it really that classified!?" Captain Yamato answered with "yes it is, even the Fifth Hokage doesn't know, so if you don't want to lose your memories, I sagest you keep your mouth shut."

Yamato threatened, but not in his usual playful manner that he often does. This was dead serious. The room fell into silence that could be cut with a knife until, "no I could never do something that shameful!"

Hinata screamed out of nowhere. Everyone looked on in confusion, and a hint of fear. Hinata blushed a little and asked "did I say that out load?"

Shino answered "only load enough to wake the dead!" in slight announce. Tenten picked it up with "and we're in a hospital, congratulations Hinata you're a hero!" giving her a firm pat on the shoulder. Hinata gave a shy smile while a heavenly lite shined upon her, that is until

"is the after school show over, or should I come back?" said a bitter old woman. Lady Chu being that bitter old woman, walked in and sat down on a chair next to the bed Naruto was sleeping in.

Captain Yamato answered everyone's unasked question with "this is Lady Chu, she the head of the Hidden Leaf's sealing core. It was her team that saved Lord Haigo's life."

Ino went on to say "wow you must be really good with sealing justu!" Lady Chu answered with "yes I am, but there are some who are better at it than I am. But the real tragedy is when good people fall to those with these abilities." She finished, looking at Lord Haigo with a somber tone.

Kiba tried to put a positive spin on the situation by saying "oh come on the seal couldn't that bad if you could break it right?"

Lady Chu looked up with an unamused look saying "you're right it wasn't that bad, it was worse then I ever thought."

The others looked a little shocked, but she went on "when the guy who's earned the nick name "The Perfect Seal Cracker" is clocked out after cracking it, then you've got a problem!"

Captain Yamato looked shocked, but mange to speak with his nervous voice "a sealing that challenged even him!? Just who or what the hell is he!?..."

Lady Chu closed her eyes before opening them "well to put it simply. He became a global demon…" Everyone broke out in a nervous sweat.

Next time the stage is setting for the next conflict.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The New Enemy**

 **Sakura was sitting with her family at breakfast. They were having some small fish, with daikon radish, and steamed rice. Sakura's father was putting some pepper on his fish, and making a comment about the fish getting flaky over getting eating. The mother laughed at the bad joke, though no one knows if she actually found it funny or if she's laughing at how bad the joke is. But Sakura was not laughing, or commenting on the joke at all. She was just sitting there with a dull, almost sad look on her face. She was staring at her food, and holding her chop sticks, without a single bite of her food. Her mother tried to ask what was wrong, but she didn't answer; she just kept staring out into space until, her father took some soy sauce and drew eyes, and a smiley face on her rice. Sakura then looked annoyed with an eye twitch every two seconds, until she yelled.**

" **if I didn't laugh the first three times you did it, why would laugh on the fourth time!?" Sakura yelled at her father, with white circles for eyes, teeth showing, and her nose disappeared somehow.**

 **Kizashi, Sakura's father, said "well I thought sense you're staring at your food, your food should stare back at you!" he finished with a cocky smile.**

 **Sakura grumbled back "I already knew the punch line from the other times!"**

 **Menuki, Sakura's mother, went on with "oh come on now Sakura, why are you so salty?" she said picking up a battle of salt, then giggling to herself, with a hand over her mouth.**

 **Sakura got angry and yelled at her "don't pick up your husband's bad habits, or his bad punch lines!" while Kizashi was in the back ground holding up his fist, with a smile, crying tears of joy and pride. He whispered "now that's my wife…" to himself.**

 **Sakura put her head down, and sighed in defeat. Menuki thought this would be a good time to ask Sakura again "sweet heart what's wrong? You've been very quit sense last night and you haven't eating one bite of your breakfast?" She asked her daughter with a somber look on her face, in a voice laced with concern. Sakura looked up to see both her parents look at her in the same manner. Sakura forced a smile and said "really I'm fine!" But her mother put her hand on her hand and said "Sakura… Please…"**

 **Sakura bit her lower lip, and whispered in a shaking voice "mom, dad, what would you do if you're facing an unbeatable enemy!?" her parents looked at her with a stern look, but she didn't notice because her head was down. She brought up her hands to her eyes to wipe away tears, as she continued "I mean Sasori was a human puppet, who could make other human puppets out of all the people he's killed, and to top it all off, all of their weapons were coated in the strongest poison I've ever seen. Then Datura could make explosives out of clay and turn them into any animal he wants to guide them to any person he's trying to kill. He was so strong that he took down one of the Kages by himself. Than Kakazu can change his body into steel, and use all five chakra natures with all of the hearts he's stolen, and can turn the hearts into monsters to attack anyone he wants with jutsu at the same level as a high level Jounin. Ino even said that he can come back to life after being killed if he has another heart he controls, so you'd have to kill him five times. Then Hidon can't be killed, but if he gets some of your blood and stands in a diagram, he can link his body to yours, so any damage he takes would also be done to you. Not to mention the three tails, Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame. There were so many people I had almost no chance with, and I'm we're supposed to be fighting some who's in a different league then all of them. And I just don't know if I can…" Sakura whispered that last part as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes.**

 **Menuki took a minute to let Sakura calm down, before saying. "Sakura… look at me." Sakura looked up with red puffy eyes. Her mother continued. "As a ninja, you may be asked to do the imposable. But that is why you have your friends. No-one can do everything on your own, not even you. But that's each squad is in teams of three, because no matter how strong, brilliant, or skilled a shinobi may be, everybody has their limits. But with our comrades by our side there's nothing we can't do. Were greater than the sum of one person's parts after all." Sakura took a minute to think. She thought back to when Naruto and Sasuke helped save Kakashi from Zabuza. Then how she and lady Chiho took down Sasori, and the time that her team helped save the village from the grave robbers, and how her and Ino's team helped save Sora from the nine tails chakra. And just recently she and team took down the three tails.**

 **Sakura finally looked like she perked up, with her eyes bright again, and a great smile on her face. She looked up at her parents, and said in a zoned out voice "yeah!.." Then she put on a determined look, with a strong grin. She stated in an empowered voice "yeah your right!" Sakura closed her eyes, and gave a small smile and said "thanks mom!" Her mother smiled back.**

 **However, Kizashi thought he could drive this point home with "yeah even the strongest needs a little help sometimes!" he said with his eyes closed, a cocky smile, and pointing at himself with a thumb. Sakura looked amazed and said "wow… so even the forth Hokage needed help?" Kizashi slumped his entire body and head, with waves of depression flowing from him, he answered "well yes, but…" Sakura ignored her father and continued with "and Lady Tsunade's has me, Sasune, and Ino." Kizashi slumped a little more saying "well that's true to, but…" Then Sakura finished up with "and both Naruto and Kakashi has team 7 to watch their backs. Thanks guys I think I really understand now!" she had a huge smile on her face as she waved good bye, and left out the front door. Her mother used her on smile as she waved her off, but her father was so depressed that his head nearly touched the table from how far he was slumped over. He managed the mouth out "damn it why did our daughter have to know so many strong people? I can't compete with some-one in the Ambu, let alone one trained by Jiraiya… that's just not fair" Menuki looked at her husband and said "hay that not like you at all, in fact your starting to sound a little fishy…" she finished while holding up a plate of fish, with a small smile on her face. Kizashi started to cry, a water fall out of each eye, before whispering "even my punch lines got topped!..."**

 **Sakura started walking through the Village's busy streets. Every so often waving at pastors by, and laughing with some children. But she still couldn't help, but think of her conversation with lady Chu the other day. She remembered what Lady Chu said "He seems to have the power of a global demon!"**

 **Kakashi looked shocked, before asking in an unbelievable tone of voice "are you serious!"**

 **Sasune followed up with "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"**

 **Yamato stated just above a whisper "no!..."**

 **Kiba being annoyed that he was left out, retorted with "yeah; yeah, he's some super tough demon or what not, but what would make him any stronger then the three tails we just took down?" Kiba put his hands to his sides at shoulder length, with his palms extended to her. Like he was waiting for her to hand him the answer. Unfortunately for Kiba she did.**

" **Because the three tails, and all of the tailed beast are said to be parts of the original global demon!" Everyone else in the room looked horrified, as sweat started to come down their faces. Sasune then asked "are you sure? I've never heard that before?"**

 **Lady Chu then said "that's because it was only my clan that was entrusted with this knowledge by the Monk of the Moon Lite, our descendent. And even then most members of our clan think this story is nothing but a fairy tale to scare kids into behaving. I myself was one of these people until today."**

 **Sakura asked "who's the Monk of the Moon Lite?"**

 **Hinata answered with "he's one of the practitioners of ninjutsu, a godlike figure that helped develop all of the noble jutsu of the monks, priest, and priestesses. He's said to have saved humanity from demons, and reapers by teaching them exorcism's, curse's, bearer's, and sealing jutsu. Or at least that's what my elders tell me. What? What is it?..." Hinata looked up from her story to see almost everyone looking at her with stunned expressions (excepted for Lady Chu.) Ino asked "umm, how do you know that?" Hinata gasped, then looked down blushing while fiddling with her fingers. She answered in a shy voice with "well my clans supposed to be one of his descendants, the ones who inherited his eyes, or so they say…." Everyone then looked shocked, before Ino asked "WHAT, REALLY!?"**

 **Lady Chu interrupted in an almost bored tone, with "yes; yes the three children of the Monk of the Moon Lite, became the precursors of some of the most powerful clans in the Shinobi world. The oldest child, a boy had the monk's eyes and wisdom. The second child, also a boy had the monk's bones and fighting spirit. Finally the third child, a girl was born with the monks heart, or blood, and passion became the Uzumaki clan. And yet another oldwives tale is born, now can we get back to the other one we were discussing before!?" The others took up shy grinds, closing their eyes, and apologizing while rubbing the back of their head's. Before the full impact of her words sank in, and they yelled in unison "WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Lady Chu closed her eyes, with one occasionally twitching. She answered with what little patience she had left. "I said I'd like to get back to telling you about a story that's very special to my people, so would you mind KEEPING YOUR DAMNED MOUTHS SHUT YOU DISREPECTFUL LITTLE RUGRATS!" That wasn't what they were wondering about, but they wisely chose to not press their luck any future, and lessened to the story.**

 **Lady Chu took a deep breath to calm herself, then began to tell the story. "first and foremost, what you need to understand, is what it means to be a global demon. Do you know about the 18 noble elements?" Sakura answered with "yeah those are the 18 forms of Kekkei Genkai's. Even though there are many types of Kekkei Genkai, 96 that I know of. Almost all of them fall under one version of the 18 changes in nature styles. Like Haku's manipulation of wind and water to make ice style or Garra's manipulation of earth and wind to make magnet style. Almost every Kekkei Genkai needs to be made from two changes in chakra nature, and be broking down to one out of 16 combinations of two natures. There are 10 types of offensive ninjutsu like lava style, or vaper style. Then there are three medical Ninjutsu made from two changes in chakra nature like Kakazu's steel style, and three Genjutsu made from two changes in chakra nature like the second Misukage's mirage style Genjutsu. Then there's the Genjutsu made from all five changes in chakra nature that can make illusions so real that the body actually takes damage. And the medical justu that uses all five changes in chakra nature, that can grow back entire body parts, but those two would have to be rare if not impossible." Sakura finished with a smile that seemed like an almost cocky sneer. Much to Lady Chu annoyed stare, thinking to herself "You really are Lady Tsunade's student, right down your ego!" Shino then said out load "So that's how Yakumo's Genjutsu works?" Sakura turned to Shino and asked "who's Yakumo?" Shino answered with "she is a Genjutsu user from the Kurama, that can real bring physical harm with her Genjutsu. We help her a few years ago when you first started your medical Ninjutsu training." Sakura looked impressed, then asked "can I meet her?!" Hinata answered "umm sure…" Lady Chu smiled thinking "well at least she also has Lady Tusnade's good qualities to.**

 **Lady Chu designed to continue with the story before they went off track even more. "anyway, yes you are right, that is the basics of the 18 noble elements, but there's a reason that those Kekkei Genkai's are considered to be the standard when comes to these Kekkei Genkai's. It is said that these 18 elements were once fused into one body, this kind of power is what we call a global demon. When all 18 types of Kekkei Genkai are infused into one creature, a global demon is born." Everyone in the younger generation had a horrified look on their faces. They all thought "a person that can use all 18 Kekkei Genkai's!? How's that even possible!? No wonder all the Jounin are afraid of this guy!"**

 **Lady Chu continued "The story goes that before there was chakra, there was an angel sent from the heavens to stop the wars of man. This angel first tried to quell the fighting by mastering nature sage jutsu, and passing on the wisdom he learned on to mankind. But the hatred of man ran deeper then he could have imagined, but he felt he could still stop the bloodshed, but he chooses to do it by himself with his own power. His mastery of nature sage chakra gave him the knowledge to do this. He started with making a body of snakes that can take over the bodies of others, then he infused the life force of a tree that can absorbed nature energy, and the spirit force of a dragon, made of black flames and nightmares, also fueled by nature energy. He started by combining the three bodies together, you've seen this in Orochimaru's hitch men yes?" They thought back to the weird jelly monster that was made from the three ninja they were fighting when they tried to seal the three tails, and they all got really grossed out.**

 **Lady Chu answered with "I'll take that as a yes. He then fused the three bodies into one using the same formula that Mizuki used when he escaped from jail, and tried to kill Naruto." Ino thought back to when she felt the chakra that Mizuki used when he was fighting Naruto, and Iruka sensei.**

" **that power of fusing animal and human cells together was insane! And so was that jelly monster on the lake! It wouldn't be anywhere near a tailed beast level, but still…" Ino thought to herself, as Lady Chu went on with "but the body though powerful, was highly unstable; however, those who have achieved perfect nature sage mode can more than make up for this handicap." Tenten asks "how's that?" Lady Chu answered "because nature energy can infuse and create a new body out of old body." Tenten looked confused, but lesioned as Lady Chu explained**

" **there are three type of nature energy, or sage jutsu chakra's. The first is toad sage chakra that increases the body's strength, the second is the dragon sage chakra the increases the body's ability to adapted, the third is slug sage chakra that increases a body's ability to reproduce cells. These energies can bind to a person chakra well enough, but not emotions. So in order to become a perfect sage, one must purge all emotion from themselves. And once that happens the toad sage chakra will create a new cell wall and cell midbrain, the dragon sage chakra will create a new nucleus and new nucleic acid, and the slug sage chakra will create a new microvillus, and new Mitochondria structure. The result being that you can make a new body for yourself, even if it's made from mutable other bodies. Or in terms you might be able to understand better, he changed himself to a demon dragon who has the powers of Yamato's Wood style, Itachi's Mangekyo, and Orochimaru's immortality combined into a body whose chakra would have to be at the same level as a tailed beat cloche."**

 **Everyone gasped, but Rock Lee put on a smile and said "that sounds like a worthy foe!" And gave his thumbs up, with a bright smile. Lady Chu sighed and said "And if that was all he settled for, he would have been."**

 **Everyone had a tense look on their face, as she continued "look like I said he has Orochimaru's body transference ritual, and he knew exactly what to do with it. For each body that's powered by perfect nature sage chakra, will atomicity bring out a natural change in chakra nature as a part of that body, but if two bodies combined undergo the same thing, then the result is what we call the Kekkei Genkai!"**

 **The others opened their eyes in shock when they realized what she was getting at. She went on with the story**

" **So with that in mind, he kidnapped many people and animals, forcing his sage art New Species jutsu upon them, to create a new monstrous body to be reborn into. First a fusion of a man that can unlock wind style, and racoon that can luck earth style, fusing their bodies to create a monster racoon that can control sand using Magnet Style. Then took over that body. Next he used a man that can create wind with sage jutsu, and a dolphin that can make water with sage jutsu, their fusion made a dolphin monster that can use Ice Style. Next a woman that can use awaken fire, then a cat that awakens wind, to make a cat monster that uses Scorch Style. A women with lighting, and a carp with water to make Gail Style. A man with earth, and a turtle with water to make Reef Style. A man of earth, a snake of lighting, equals Steel Style. And so it went for years, this monster being reborn into different bodies seeking ever greater power!"**

 **Sakura interrupted with "hold on, now I get the whole using the hidden nature of both people and animals to make Kekkei Genkai, but I've researched the transference ritual so I know that's not how the jutsu works. First you have to change the casters body into a world where the caster can bind, and infuse the casters essence into the new body; but when that happens the caster can never be reborn as their own body again, so they always need the body of another to survive. Second even though the world can hold multiple bodies inside of it, the caster can only live one body at a time. And the caster can't change into another body for at least 3 years, so it's not like they can change to different bodies at will. And third, a body will always reject it's host every three or four years, and after the body rejects the host, it will not allow it ever again, so even though the person can't leave the transference world, the host can't take over the body again. So how can someone use all the Kekkei Genkai!? And what does this have to do with the tailed beast!?" Ino looked down, both sad and worried about Sasuke.**

 **Lady Chu looked at Sakura, thinking to herself "this girl must truly care for the Uchiha boy, to have researched such a jutsu so carefully."**

 **Lady Chu the changed the subject by asking "do you know about the 8 inner gates?" Sakura had a mild look of shock and confusion, but she did answer after a few seconds. "Yes they're the chakra limiters hidden throughout the body; opening each one can increase a person's chakra drastically, but for each one you open the body takes a lot of damage. And when some opens all 8, they will….." the whole three tails gave a somber look, while glancing at Lee in sort bursts. Lee felt their worry, but the determined look on his face says that he is not going to back down from his dream of becoming a splendid ninja, without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.**

 **Lady Chu, did not know the full extent of what she brought up, but she did determined that the feeling in the room says it's time to move the conversation along. So lady Chu went on with, "Yes that is true but only for physical portion of the chakra. The spiritual side can also be manifested as a separate body, called the gift of the sages. This spirit body also has 8 gates of its very own, called the 8 spirit gates; they work pretty much the same way as the 8 inner gates, but for the mental energy, rather than the physical energy. However, there is a way to merge these two energy together. If a ninja with significate skill and power can unlock both types of gates at the exacted same time; neither the inner gates, or the spirt gates can open even a fraction of a second be for the other, or else the chakra will be highly imbalanced, and the lack of proper fusion of the two chakras will cause a backlash that will damage both the body, and the mind. But if a shinobi could open all 16 gate's in perfect sync, they can unlock anther secrete gate called the gate of reincarnation. This gate is the hidden link between both the embodiment the spirit, and the body. Opening this gate allows a person, or creator can be reborn into a manifestation of pure chakra, at least 20 times more powerful than the body it was derived from!"**

 **Every one listened intently, but they all have had a bad feeling of unrest in their guts, feeling they know where this story is going.**

 **Lady Chu continued "but even though the form is undeniably powerful, the fact of the matter is, this jutsu turns the body a mass of chakra with little to no from, so the chakra will break apart and dissipate after a couple of minutes or so." Lady Chu stated fatter of fact as possible. Everyone breathed a side of relief.**

 **But it was too soon, as Lady Chu soon adds "but like I said tows who mastered perfect nature sage justu, can perdus new cell structures. So when someone who masters this power and unlocks the gate of reincarnation, will be reborn into a chakra monster, with at least 45 time the chakra, and power as the original body the creator was born from. You've seen the results of this in your last mission, right?"**

 **They thought back to when they fought the Three tails, it was absolutely terrifying. It was like a force of nature rather than fighting agents a strong shinobi. Just raw uncontrollable power that was just beyond man, like a natural disaster. And when Ukimaru controlled the three tails, it was like all that wild ferocity became focused, and far more dangerous, like if all the force of an entire typhoon could have been aimed at one target. And the worst of all is that they all knew what Lady Chu was going to say next.**

 **Lady Chu said "and that was only with one 19** **th** **of the sum total of the original monster he's said to come from. Because it is said that this monk turned demon, use this tectonic on not 0nly his own body, but the other monsters he's have acquired over the years at the same time. I'm sure you can imagine the results!?"**

 **They could, they can see a giant monster with over whelming chakra, that could do almost anything. If one tailed beast has at least 45 times the chakra of a Kekkei Genkai shinobi, but 19 times that is at least 855 times the chakra of other ninjas they've faced, and this thing could use up to 20 Kekkei Genkai's. This demon would be in a whole other league from anything else they faced. Kiba then had a thought, and then asked "hay wait how can this thing be made of 18 tailed beasts if there are only 9 tailed beasts in total throughout the world!? And where did this thing go!?" Everyone gave a nod; it was a good point after all.**

 **Lady Chu gave a sigh before continuing "well the story goes, that after he became the global demon, he tried to build an army to combat all the wars in the world. He kidnaped over a hundred thousand people, and used a special sealing jutsu on them. This sealing jutsu can recreate all six physic plans in a person, in order to turn them into slaves, with the power of monsters." Everyone got a little nervous, and swallowed thinking "how is that possible!?" Lady Chu went on "and for years it went. This monster gathering an army unopposed, until one day two men stepped up to face the demon. One was the father of all shinobi, called the sage of six paths. The other was the father of all demon hunters, called the monk of the moon light. Together they fought the monster for three months, until one day they were able to split the monsters power in half. One half went to the sage of six paths, the other was sealed inside the monk of the moon light. Or in other words these two became Jinchuriki to nine tailed beasts each." Everyone looked shocked. Lady Chu finished her story with. "But they feared that when they die, the global demon would come back. So in order to prevent this, the sage of six paths spilt the tailed beasts he had across the world, while the monk of the moon light sealed his into another dimension. Or at least this is how the story goes, whether it's true remains to be seen." She finished by closing her eyes, putting her head down. Shrugging her shoulders, and putting her hands to the side.**

 **Sakura looked on with a stern look on her face before asking "so what makes you think this guy has this global demon power?"**

 **Lady Chu answered with "because we got done extracting a sealing jutsu made out of all 18 types of Kekkei Genkai from Lord Haigo!" Everyone gasped.**

 **Sakura came out of her flash back with a nervous look on her face, but then she perked up saying to herself "yeah he may be super strong, but we out number him a village to one! We can't lose!"**

 **Meanwhile in another village, Tobi asks "so how many have you taking over?" Korogin answered with "roughly around 2,000 shinobi, and 2,000 summoning beasts. Making the grand total 4,000 right now." They were both looking out a window in a dark gray tower, covered in world pool carvings. And what they were looking at thousands of gray people and creatures. Tobi then asks "and their power more than doubles after your World Order Seal?" Korogin answered with "yes, but two small countries worth of their strongest ninja isn't enough to topple over the Hidden Cloud; however, when I take down these next three countries, it should be enough."**

 **Tobi began walking off saying to Korogin "keep up the good work, my secret weapon. For soon the world will quake in terror from the name Korogin Uzumaki!" Korogin thought to himself "well you're right about that, but where you're wrong is that you'll anything to do with it. Obito you pawn!"**

 **Next chapter: The Hidden Leaf, And the Hidden Sand prepare for a war. While Naruto masters his new jutsu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oncoming Monster**

 **It's been 5 days sense Lord Haigo was admitted to the Leaf Hospital, but after many hours of touch and go medical treatment, and 3 days of rest he finally awoke. Sakura, Ino, and Sasune were some of the first to be notified, having helped with Lord Haigo's healing, and worked at the hospital. Many other people came to visit the still recovering Futile Lord; Kakakshi, Captain Yamato, Shino, and Hinata came to see how well Lord Haigo was doing. Kiba, Lee, and Tenten decided that training was the best way to prepare for the oncoming threat, but they promised to visit him when they finished training that night. However, Lord Haigo got some unexpected visitors; It seems Both Neji and Shikamaru who were out on a secret reconnaissance mission till a few days ago, but they practically demanded to talk to him about his attack the intent he woke up. Suspiciously one person who's been very hard for to find, and has been very quite when someone did find him is Naruto. It appears that he keeps leaving the village for hours at a time, and when he comes back, he just doesn't be all there. However, when Hinata came to get him, he agreed to come see if Lord Haigo was doing OK.**

 **Naruto and Hinata walked into the room, and looked at Lord Haigo sitting up on the hospital bed looking at them as they entered. As Naruto looked at him he gave a little gasp, and then looked down in shame. Everyone in the room gave a little gasp of shock when they saw this, they've never seen Naruto look ashamed in their lives. Though there were 2 people in the room that didn't look phased. Lord Haigo, and Lady Chu merely looked on as though they were expecting this kind of reaction. Lady Chu sighed, as if finding the whole situation tiring. But Lord Haigo decided to take a different approach with a bad joke, saying "well this is a relief; for a second there I thought they put me in young people heaven, but since you're here prince, I know the meatier still running. HA HA HA!" he awkwardly laughed despite the fact that no-one else was laughing.**

 **Sakura, and Ino felt a little Getty upon hearing the word prince. Thinking of visions that there was some prince hiding in the hallway behind Naruto. But before they could knock over Naruto to see some handsome prince in red robes, Naruto looked angry, before he hissed "DON'T CALL ME THAT GAMPS!" Sakura, and Ino just looked confused at that little out burst. But Hinata grew an almost hopeful smitten look on her face; she felt an overwhelming urge to ask Naruto "N...Naruto? Does this mean that you're a prince of the Uzumaki Clan!?" She asked with anticipation.**

 **However, the answer she got from Naruto was far from friendly. He looked at her with a look of pure hate, before he told her simply "Hinata I've never had anything to do with the Uzumaki clan, and I never will!" Hinata could see that there was a lot of rage behind his eyes, but she could also see that none of it was aimed at her. She could also see that there was a lot of sadness in his eyes, so instead of being scared or angry, she looked worried and asked "Naruto... what's wrong?..." Naruto just looked down at the floor not really knowing how to answer her question.**

 **Haigo answered her question for her for him "well young lady Naruto is considered a direct descendant of the very man that founded the Village Hidden in the World-Pool, so to our clan he is a prince. A fact that I'm eternally grateful for, despite how prince Naruto feels about it"Lord Haigo gave a sad smile. Naruto gave a low growl, and stared daggers through him. Lady Chu picked it up from there "look prince Naruto I know that coming from us this isn't going mien much, but there are three things that make an Uzumaki are life force, powerful wind style jutsu, and mastery over sealing. Slice it anyway you want, you're an Uzumaki even now." Everyone in the room outside of the 3 talking were just getting really confused; all the while Naruto just looked like he was getting angrier by the second.**

 **Shikamaru was starting to lose his patience, he was practically yelling at this point "LOOK, I don't care about whatever family drama we just stepped into! I just want to talk to you about that monster that attacked you!"**

 **Lord Haigo looked at Shikamaru with a rather serious look before saying "yes you've said that before as well, but what does it have to do with you? Why do you care?" he sat strait up folding his arm awaiting for an explanation.**

 **It was Neji that answered in a calmer way than Shikamaru, by saying "it's because the jutsu that killed your body guards, and nearly took you over matches perfectly to a war criminal that me and Shikamaru have been investigating. Plus the physical description that your handler gave over the appearance of your attacker matches." Neji stated with a sharp tone of voice.**

 **Lady Chu then asked, "what sort of war crimes?"**

 **Both Neji, and Shikamaru looked like they were going explode from anger. But Shikamaru managed to answer "He managed to take over 3 countries that we know of. He's killed military, civilians, young, old, women, children, even infants!" Shikamaru drew a face that was a mix of rage, fear, and sadness.**

 **Neji who's eyes were closed, and whom had his arms were folded. Started greeting his teeth, scrunching his face in anger, and squeezing his arms . He needed to take several calming breaths, before he could go into more details. "he developed a savage recruiting ritual. He attacks a Villages slowly, to see which of the people pleaded for mercy, and which swear that they'll kill him. Those who asked to be speared... they and their families... were all slain without mercy...!" Neji started shaking in rage, he took a few seconds to calm down before he continued "then those who wanted to kill him... he took their friends and family into a single cell with no food or water. Although most choose to starve to death, there are some that walk out with a full stomachs...!"**

 **Shikamaru picked it up from there, sensing Neji getting to angry to keep talking "those are the ones he uses the same sealing jutsu that he used on you. He can use this seal to control people or not, but it always increases their chakra well beyond their normal abilities. But with the ones that pass his little test, none of them are under his control. I'm gusting that their unyielding hate for him, and their lack of morals and loyalties keep them excelling as killing machines!"**

 **Lady Chu looked down and said to herself "Korojin are you really willing to go that far?"**

 **Lord Haigo asked out loud "what do you mean he controls some, but not others?"**

 **Shikamaru sighed, then he said "well that's the most threatening part of all. He took over the Village of Artisans, and enslaved all of their best weapons makers. He took over the Village Hidden in the Ink, and over took the nature scroll makers, so the weapons can retain chakra natures. He gained control over many ore enriched mines. Several summoning animals, including ones that can fly. He got Demon Island's human experimentation data, to create an aquatic battle force. Even whoring advanced medical ninjutsu. I think he's getting ready to start the4** **th** **great ninja war!"**

 **Naruto heard this whole explanation with a horrified look on his face. Lady Chu looked like something wasn't sitting right, so she interjected "this doesn't add up" Naruto looked up with a hopeful look, hoping beyond hope that Neji and Shikamaru were lying. Lady Chu continued "I know that man personalty, there is no way in hell you would be able to get any information of what he's doing, let alone to this extent. So were did you get your information!?"**

 **Naruto looked even more hopeful; However, Shikamaru quickly dashed that leap of faith, with a spiteful chuckle. Shikamaru then said "well that's the creepiest part. Whenever anyone else tried to infuriate the lands he controls, they're never heard from again. But when me and Neji went to spy, he actually had someone waiting for us to arrive. The sick bastard actually had someone give us a tour of all his crimes, and then let us go. It felt like he was bragging about all of his monstrous acts!"**

 **Neji chimed in with "And usually when he uses his sealing jutsu he takes the victim with him till it takes full effect. And yet here you are Lord Haigo..."**

 **Lord Haigo Asked "did he really send someone to give a tour!?" Shikamaru answered with "He might as well have. When we infiltrated, there was someone right there, and following this one person gave us all this Intel. But we ran into no guards, patrolmen, and little to no resistance. For a military this was so secretive, suddenly screwing and letting two peaces of intelligence land in the Hidden Leaf Village almost at the same time? The way this happened so well is if he got sloppy, or more likely he's trying force the Hidden Leaf into a battle."**

 **Lady Chu put in her own input with "I'm sure that's a part of it, but what I'm thinking is this is more of an invitation for a specific member of our clan to try and stop him, someone who has personal history with him..."**

 **Just then they heard a door slam behind them, everybody looked to see what happened. They saw that Naruto just walked out, apparently in some kind of rage. They designed to let him cool off.**

 **Shikamaru decided to move on "so who is this guy!? You said he's a member of your clan right!? So which clan do you hail from?"**

 **Lady Chu let out a very sad sigh, then put on a somber face. But she answered his questions "His name is Korojin Uzumaki, he is a rouge shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, and he's... also... my... grandson..."**

 **everyone had a different levels of shock. Hinata asked "he's... your... grandson...?"**

 **Shikamaru asked "there's an Uzumaki clan!?"**

 **Kakakshi asked "how did your grandson fall so far?"**

 **Lady answered "when your body is sick for so long, sometimes your mind gets sick as well..."**

 **Neji got a bitter look on his face, then started yelling "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT A MAN WHO TOOK OVER 3 NATIONS ALMOST SINGLE HANDEDLY HAS A SICK BODY!"**

 **Lady down castled her eyes, and said "there a story behind this. First yes there is an Uzumaki clan; however, we've only been considered a ninja clan after the third great ninja war. Before that we were known as a clan of monks, priest, and priestess. Our clan is also the sister clan of the Senju clan."**

 **the young ninjas, except Neji got a look of shock and confusion. Their eyes as wide as dinner plates, and their mouths almost toughing their chest for how far their jaws drooped, all saying "WHAT!?"**

 **Neji interjected with "I'm fully aware of the Uzumaki's power and legend. But what I'm asking is what does the status of your clan have to do with his adjective? And how is someone as strong as him have a sick body?"**

 **Lady Chu gave an annoyed sigh, and yelled back "well I would tell you, if you little brats would SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

 **everyone looked offended, but kept their mouths shut. So she continued "anyway; the reason that the Uzumaki clan is thought of more as monks rather then ninjas is because of what our clan specializes in. As other clans are known to fighting other ninjas; we are known for fighting reapers and demons. Reapers need to eat the souls of people in order to live, and demons need to eat human flesh of people in order to live. Neither type of spirit need to eat a lot, but it was enough to threatening man kind as a whole. The issue with fighting these creators is that they can not be killed by ordinary methods; they can only be sealed. That's where the Uzumaki clan comes in. We are born with the ability to create powerful seals, based on our clans powerful life force found in our families blood. Our clans charge was defending mankind agents these beings, many of the people where willing to give us money and food, but in order to keep our spirits pure most only took what was needed to live. However there where those who got very greedy, only looking for status and money, and because of that there was always distrust when concerning the Uzumaki. At first it was just roomer of us being a greedy clan, but over the years the roomers kept getting worse; some people who said we allowed the spirits to come to our plane, in order to get more money from them. There were even those that went so far as to say that we created all the specters as a means of money and power over the people. Over time our clan gained more of an reputation as a mighty clan with powerful sealing jutsu, and because of our abilities to fight demons and reapers; our clan was both feared and sought after. Many of the other countries designed to fuel these false allegations, in order to gain support for a military incursion upon our lands. This was merely a trick for these lands in order to gain our power, when they invaded our nation, they perilously left enough of an opening for most of the Uzumaki to escape. As we fled we came under several ambushes, these were made to split up our people apart, and retreat to their lands and force us to live there under their rule; by using the discrimination that the world holds for us, and their own military and police to force us to surrender to let these nations rule over us. But they underestimated our clan for many of our members escaped these ambushes, and fled to other nations besides theirs. Because a clan that was so feared, our immigration into these other lands helped invoke the old hate that the common people have over all ninja clans; because of the era of warring states, and the first 2 great ninja wars, there is a lot of resentment towards the ninjas that were responsible for causing them. But there was also a chance for each of this nations to gain something else. Since ancient times we've found that we are have a predisposition to becoming** **jinchūriki, we are well inclined to hold tailed beast in us** **. So this lead to a new scramble to collect tailed beast began. All this triggered the 3** **rd** **great ninja war!"**

 **Everyone gasped in shock, they were told that the 3** **rd** **great ninja war was started because of a deceleration of independence for the small nations. But now hearing that it was actually an arms race that went out of control.**

 **Lady Chu continued "During this war curtain clans were targeted with greater intensity than any others: there was the Uzumaki clan, the Uchiha clan, the Senju clan, and the Kaguya clan. And of these 4 clans, the that came under the most scrutiny, and yet have survived in a much better state than the other 3 combined was the Uzumaki. This lead to a new movement within the Uzumaki called Pure Bloods, it was like a cult that believed that the Uzumaki clan was the only clan that deserved to live in the world. But not only was their ideology extreme but so was their methods, they used poisons, and forbidden jutsu to kill off every member of any-other clans, even if they weren't ninjas. Men, women, children, even newborn's... It got so bad that it almost lead to a standing order to eradicate all members of the Uzumaki clan. The only way to save our clan from extinction was for us to strike up a deal to commit the unthinkable... We told them that we would take care of our own. Those still loyal to the old ways of our clan banded together to hunt down our own people; many of us had to make very harsh choices, Lord Haigo had to hunt down his wife, and I had to attack my daughter and her husband..."**

 **Lady Chu, and Lord Haigo put on a look of sadness that they have never seen before. And they couldn't blame them, how would anyone feel if they had to make the choice to choose between their spouse and child,or their whole race from being destroyed!? Even if they did such terrible things, they were mostly done in lost, pain, and fear. How would anyone not be overcome with grief!?**

 **Lady Chu continued her story with a sadder tone. "it was a stormy night when we finally caught up with them."**

 **she remembered running through the forest chasing five red haired people a man and a women were in the very back of the group. The women tripped over a rock. The man stopped turned around yelling "Shi! are you OK!?"**

 **Shi being a short woman, with strait red hair down to the middle of her back. She had red eyebrows the same size and shape as Sakura's, and her face was the same kind of facial shape as Kurshina's. And the same lips as Sai. She whore a green rode, with a red world-pool in the middle of it. A white under shirt, and black sandal shoes.**

 **Shi then said "yeah I think we're both OK."**

 **The man smiled, but they heard a branch crack they looked behind them and saw a group of 20 red haired individuals. The one standing in the front was a younger Lady Chu. The man, a spiky haired young man in his early 20's. He had a short goatee, a thin face, and blue eyes. He had thick eye brows, and thick lips. He wear a red vest, and green sweats, with rapping at the bottom of his sweats to inside his black sandal's.**

 **He put up his hands in surrender, and said "hay ma. Look I need to tell you something, so if you won't do anything drastic we can tell yo-"**

 **but before he could finish his statement; 3 wind enhanced kunai went through his chest, throat, and head. He was dead before he hit the ground. The women screamed on top of her lungs "KAISHE!" she cried holding him in her arms. She cried "come back Kaishe. Come BACK! Please don't leave me... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

 **Lady Chu took a step toward her. Shi spun around and yelled "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND, EVEN AFTER HE SURRENDERED!"**

 **Lady Chu yelled back "AND HOW IS THIS ANY DEFFERENT THEN WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ALL OF THOSE FAMILIES!?" Shi looked shocked, and then got angry yelling back "I WAS BORN WITH A GIFT! AND THOSE BASTARDS TRY TO ENSLAVE US BECAUSE WE'RE BETTER!"**

 **Lady Chu yelled "A GIFT!? THAT'S WHAT MAKE YOU BETTER!? HA! HA! HA!"**

 **Shi looked scared hearing her mother laugh like that, but lady Chu continued in a calmer manner "I've seen people with gift you could never hold a candle to simply die! Hashirama Senju, the a god of shinobi. A near immortal being, that can attack and defend by changing an entire area into a forest for miles at a time. Can seal, absorb, and control any amount of chakra even that of tailed beast, but 2 big rocks from space and where is he today!? Madara Uchiha, the devil of all shinobi. A monster with the fires of hell itself. The same destructive powers as the nine tailed fox. And genjutsu that send people to a nightmare world for weeks at a time. And can control anything, even the nine tails. One sward to the back, and he's on his way to hell where all devils go when they punch their clocks. Tobirama Senju, the time skipper. Can fly anywhere at near light speed. Can bring the dead back to life, in immortal bodies. But stab his best clone with a little kunai, and even he gets what time does to us all. Ashina Uzumaki, the guardian angel of all shinobi. A man who mastered all our clans sealing jutsu. He could fly faster then the speed of sound, and turn an entire battle field into dust in a single blow. But through an army that can out last him, and he starts flying with the rest of the angels. I've seen this crap so many times! The people with the better race!? The people with the better religion!? The people with the better country!? So many people lesson to these fake idea's from fake people, who want nothing but fake power! I've seen the riches people turn into street bums! I seen our internal country fall to ruins! I've seen the strongest clans slowly get killed off underneath the weight of the world! These people claiming to be powerful can't do anything without others fallowing their orders! The people claiming to fight for peace, cause more bloodshed then war lords! The countries, and religions constantly change their culture, then fight agent these changes to the points of extremes; then the others fight back endlessly till everything they were suppose to stand gets caught in a crap storm of posturing, false allegations to fuel hate, and pure corruption that taints everything they were suppose to stand for! Idiots make up ideas that other idiots fall for, then start bloody revaluations that go nowhere but to the dirt! Governments, countries, money, cultures, and religions are all crap that people have made up, and won't let go no matter how many times they fail, or how evil they become! Just like with the Blood Mist Village, the Foundation, the Cult of Jashin, and what you're doing now! How many other women husbands have have you killed even though they surrendered!? How many children weren't allowed to grow up because of you!? So many people who's never hurt a single Uzumaki in their whole lives, being deigned the right to breath because of your pathetic EGO!"**

 **Shi had a horrific look etched on her face. She said in a pleating tone "please don't kill me mom... There's something I need to tell you..."**

 **Lady Chu coolly strolled over to her, and said in an even tone "oh don't wary Shi I'm not going to kill you. Monster or not you're still my daughter after all."**

 **Shi put on a hopeful smile, but then put on a look of fear when she saw her mothers eyes, they are as cold as ice.**

 **Lady Chu then said in a dark tone "I'll seal so much of you power that you'll hardly be able to move ever again!"**

 **Shi panicked and started yelling back "WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M... WAIT! STOP! MOMEY!"**

 **Lady Chu opened her eyes, back in the present. She looked even sadder then she did before she started telling the story.**

 **Everyone didn't know how to feel about this, they knew her reasons, and knew that her rage probability came out of a long time of hearing about the terrible things her daughter has done, but still to hear about a mother being that harsh and bitter toward her own child!?**

 **Lady Chu continued "I put my daughter in the hospital, and hardly visited her. Maybe it was because I was still angry, or maybe I was feeling guilty over what I did? All I know is that because I made her so weak, that she couldn't tell anyone what she tried to tell me. Plus Shi didn't show any signs. Not until she gave birth to a boy... That boy became an orphan when his mother died given birth to him, thanks to the sealing jutsu I put on her. There was also an adverse effect on the growing baby as well; he was born with weak mussels, weak blood vessels, weak bones, weak organs, and even weak cells. Because of me he was born sick, and kept getting sicker each day. He was forced to stay in a clean room, unable to leave or be touched by anyone, except when he goes into surgery which happened 3 times a week on a good week. He was going to die before he could even turn 8 years old. That is until someone saved him; in our clan their was a child that was who was born with the strongest kekkie genkai ever!"**

 **Shikamaru asked "so the strongest member of the Uzumaki saved him!?"**

 **Lady Chu gave a weary look and said "yes and no, he was born into the Uzumaki clan, but thanks to some breeding experiments he had many blood line traits from many clans acting as one. Which is why he had the strongest kekkie genkai ever."**

 **Neji asked "do you really think that this person kekkie genkai is stronger than the First Hokage's Wood Style!?" he asked in a mocking tone of voice.**

 **Lady Chu answered in an annoyed voice "well since the Wood Style was only 1 5** **th** **of his life force! I would have to say yes you white eyed smug monster!"**

 **Neji looked shocked thinking "that's the kind of power he had!?" While everyone else was wondering if Lady Chu's last statement was racist?**

 **Lady Chu gave an exhausted sign before continuing "anyways, this boy and my grandson actually had a lot of things in common. Korojin was to weak to join the world, and the young boy was too strong to walk among normal people as well. Both of them were born in a fate they couldn't escape from. So maybe that's why this boy used a powerful sealing jutsu with the first Hokage's children DNA, so that Korojin would be reborn with strength to live the rest of his life as he wanted to. They became great friends, Korojin looked up to his savior like he was a God; however, word of our clans strongest member got out to enemy nations, and they started kidnapping members of our clan to use as leverage to force us to turn him over. But if these countries got a hold of his power they could use his power to rage a massive war agents every other nation wanted!"**

 **Hinata asked "is his kekkie genkai that powerful...?"**

 **Lady Chu answered "it used to be beyond anything you could imagine. It was something like out of a dream, or maybe a nightmare?"**

 **Shikamaru asked "what do you mean used too?"**

 **Lady Chu answered in a hurt voice "in order to save the clan, and the peace of the world he had to make the ultimate sacrifice. He sealed his own kekkie genkai away; most people die when they completely seal their kekkie genkai away, or at least lose all of their jutsu and movements, but somehow he survived, and even though his power is greatly weakened, he's still able to perform jutsu, and even became a ninja after the seal was placed. But because of that Korojin became hateful to the entire world. He said that if the world was corrupted enough to kill a God that saved them, then the world deserves to die! he then became a rouge ninja. I've heard that he started the pure bloods movement again, and now he got the the power of a Global Demon, and he is planing to start the fourth great ninja war, and enslaved three countries that we know of. And now he's invited to go to war with his old friend. I honestly don't know what he wants anymore..."**

 **Shikamaru thought this would be a good time to get back to the original reason they started this conversation. "look I know you feel guilty about what happened with your grandson, but the best way to save him is to stop him. But in order to do that I need to know how to how to fight him! So Lord Haigo please tell me how the fight your fight with him went."**

 **Lord Haigo closed his eyes and remembered the fight.**

 **Korojin through his shirt and said "well I guest that I'll start this off at 30% of my power in human form!" Lord Haigo thought "30% of his power in human form!? And why is his chakra so weak now? His power used to be at Kage levels, but right now he feels below gennin levels!?"**

 **Lord Haigo's body guards poised for attack.**

 **Korojin merely grind, and held his arms out to his sides; elbows pointing to his hips, and forearms pointing away from his body in an L bend with his palms opened. But then he clutched his fists, and bent his arms into a V shape. Then mussels started growing, and his chakra was poring out in a gray green color from him.**

 **Lord Haigo body guards stared in shock and amazement. One of the guards said "his mussels are getting bigger, and his chakra is so strong and massive that it's visible! I've never felt chakra this powerful in my life! This guy isn't human, But what is he!?"**

 **his body grew to the same bulk as Jiraiya's except his shoulders were twice as big. A massive wind blew from him, nearly knocking them all over. He started to casually walk towards them. They through many kunai, and shuriken at him, but he didn't even bother to dodge any of them. They all hit him but bounced off his skin like nothing at all.**

 **Korojin smirked saying in an almost bored tone "my skin has the same density as Kevlar, my mussels are like steal cables, and organs are like truck tires, and my bones are like lead pipes. You're going to need a lot more pop if you even want to wound me."**

 **Then the body guards started throwing paper bombs, with their kunai's after 6 explosions they stopped throwing the bombs thinking that they've won. But Korojin walked out of the smoke like nothing happened at all.**

 **They all looked on in shock, But Korojin simply said "I already told you that because of my density, hurting me becomes difficult"**

 **The men looked on in fear, while lord Haigo merely grinned, thinking to himself; so you naturally built to take a blow or two? But you've seemed to have forgotten that the reason I was feared as an ninja, was because my attacks go well beyond blunt force!.**

 **He then weaved the signs for ram, money, sheep, and snake. Then pressed his right hand to the ground. A hole then opened underneath Korojin's feet, he fell in and it closed around him. Decayed Earth Sealing jutsu!, Lord Haigo said in his head. Then he went on in his head with " now all your fats, oils, and chakra will bound and be broken down and recycled into the earth. I'm sorry to have done this but in order to protect the future of the ninja world, you gave me no choice Korojin..."**

 **Just then there was a rumble under the ground. A couple of cracks formed, then an explosion of earth erupted in it's wake there was a scream in the dust. They looked up to see that one of the body guards was soaring 20 feet in the air, breathing out a pool of blood from his mouth.**

 **Lord Haigo put on a look of rage and confusion, thinking to himself "damn him, even if he's strong enough to get through the several thousand ponds of earth covering him, his chakra and flesh should have been bound by the jutsu. So how did he get out!?"**

 **3 of his body guards then jumped to Lord Haigo's side saying "Lord Haigo, we've tried to use our genjutsu on him, but for some reason it's like we can even touch him with genjutsu?..."**

 **Lord Haigo then thought to himself "what's going on? The 3 types of genjutsu that these men use are adulatory, visual, and feeling. I picked these 3 men because a person needs at least one if not all 3 sentences in order to move around. It would be one thing if he broke the genjutsu's all at once, but in order to not be hit by them means that his hearing, vision, and feelings must have been cut off some how. That makes me think that he uses smell and taste to perceive the world, but that can't be possible; because, if it was the cloud of earth would have covered and dampened the sent partials in the air. And the fact that he moves at the same speed as Guy would have made his ability to smell and taste even move useless, because he's moving faster than the time it would take the partials to coverage into the in his nasal cavities, and and mouth. The air around him would be compressed as he moved making a shield of air that would keep the heavier things from him like the bio decay that makes smell and taste; however, he still took down one of my men in that dust cloud with a perfect shot, as though the dust cloud wasn't even there... There's something behind this, a trick behind his perception that gives him an edge over us, but what is it!?"**

 **Lord Haigo then yelled "we're going with formation C, please prepare yourselves!"**

 **2 of his body guards stood on either side of him, 5 feet to the side, and 5 feet in front of him. Lord Haigo weaved several signs and ended with a shadow clone hand sign. Lord Haigo then said in his head "secret medical jutsu, oxidation clone, hydration clone, and saturation clone jutsu!" 4 clones came out of his mouth, one was made of air, one was made of water, and the other 2 were made of oil.**

 **His body guards weaved there own signs. One body guard said in his head "fire style; phoenix flower jutsu!" the other body guard thought "lighting style; thunder shock jutsu!" There were many fire balls flying through the air. And there were some lighting bolts traveling through the ground, but instead of shooting them at the dust cloud to hit Korojin, they shot them at Lord Haigo's clones.**

 **2 of the clones were hit with the fire, the air clone, and 1 of the oil clones caught fire. The other 2 clones were hit with the lighting, and became electrified.**

 **Korojin said from the cloud of dust that was settling "my that's quite lethal, not only would those clones coughs my cells to rupture, but would burn and electrocute as well" the dust settled reveling Korojin standing there with a smile, and arms crossed.**

 **Lord Haigo hissed under his breath thinking "the cocky brat didn't even try to hide or move!"**

 **The 4 clones started running towards Korojin at top speed.**

 **Lord Haigo thought "be as dense as you want, if even one of these clones fuse into you, you'll still be dead!"**

 **The 4 clones jumped at Korojin, reaching out to grab him.**

 **But Korojin jumped at the fiery air clone, and put his hand through it. He also lightly patted the shoulder of burning oil clone. The air clone started to be sucked in through his skin, as well as the fire from the oil clone.**

 **The fiery wind clone was still being incorporated into his skin when he landed on the ground. The other 2 clones landed shortly after Korojin did.**

 **The clones turned around, and began running after Korojin again. Korojin jumped back away from the clones, and right before he landed he finished adsorbing the clone into himself. The oil clone that had the fire vanished in a cloud of smoke, to damaged to maintain itself from the fire. The lighting clones reached out to grab Korojin, but he side stepped the attack, and grabbed the water clone by it's neck. Again the clone was being sucked in; however, the other clone came from the other side, and moved into take his back. But Korojin was quick to respond , he through his other hand back, grabbing the clone by the wrist, and flipping him over in one swift motion. As he let go, the lighting from the clone was being drawn towards Korojin, and being sucked up by his skin as well.**

 **And in a couple of seconds, the water clone with lighting was fished being absorbed into Korojin, and also the lighting in the oil clone was accumulated into Korojin.**

 **Lord Haigo looked on with a determined expression on his face, thinking to himself "so that's how he got out! He has the ability to absorb chakra, and chakra nature through his skin. But he dodged 2 of the clones? He only touched the wind clone infused with fire, and the oil clone covered in fire. But he stayed away from the water clone combined with lighting, and the other clone endowed with lighting until he was done sucking up the other 2 clones? Why would he even bother to keep his distances from the clones if he could suck away their energy to start with!? What that's it! he couldn't do it at first! even though he engulfed the wind and fire natures of one clone, he could only eat the fire nature out of the other clone; plus he would even try to get near the other 2 clones?... That's it the natures, he can only eat 2 chakra natures at the same time, and he can't consume any other chakra natures until he's done incorporating the other 2 into himself. So if he's being hit with a jutsu that has 2 natures, he'll be vulnerable to any other jutsu that has any other natures while he's accumulating 2 natures. That's the chink in his armor!"**

 **Lord Haigo then yelled out "everyone, we're going with formation B, following formation G at the same time!" the others yelled out "yes sir!"**

 **One body guard weaved many hand signs, yelling in his head "wind style; world wind jutsu!" At the same time another body guard weaved a couple other hand signs thinking "fire style, searing migraine jutsu!"**

 **Korojin is now covered in a wind storm of fire. He was surrounded by a routeing spear of wind and fire burning a bright yellow almost white from all the concentrated heat. At the same time there were 4 clones closing in on him from both the left and right side, on either side of Korojin, one pare of clones is a combination of water and lighting, the other is a fusion of oil and lighting. From the front and back of Korojin came a body guard on either end, both with katona's drawn prepared to cut him no matter which way he went. It looked like Korojin was boxed in.**

 **Lord Haigo was smiling thinking to himself "even if you can suck up the wind and fire, you'll still get burned by the heat. Plus the strong chakra that's concentrating around you will keep you from sniffing out the clones and swords men closing in on you now. I will not let this world be swallowed by your hate!"**

 **But then Korojin jumped into the air at the first swordsmen in front of him landing 5 feet in-front of the swordsmen. The swordsmen holstered his blade, and ran strait at the burning fire ball that was Korojin. He drew his sword from the sheath at blinding speeds infused with lighting style to increase it's cutting power, but Korojin easily ducked under it. The sword slash left the swordsman's right arm completely to the right side of his body leaving him exposed in the front. Korojin took this opportunity to land a thunderous right jab into the center of the body guards chest. The man flew back 5 feet before hitting the ground with a thunderous crash, lifting a massive explosion of dust, before he flew up another 15 feet into the air, and 20 feet back.**

 **He hit the ground again. While all of this was happening the other swordsman was coming up behind him closely fallowed by the clones. Almost all of the wind and fire was being absorbed into Korojin's skin, and the body guard jumped into the air bringing the sword down in a down word slash on-top of Korojin's head, but Korojin knew this was coming; he moved to the right, and grabbed the swordsman's wrist with his right hand, pulling him down to slam his elbow into his stomach, sending him flying through a tree.**

 **And while the body guard was flying through the air, Korojin was running forward dodging the clones as he went, he fully sucked up the fire by the time he turned around, he was side stepping the clones for a couple of seconds before he grabbed the 2 water clones by the necks, and jumped out of the way of the 2 other clones, as he is sucking in the 2 water clones.**

 **Just then a number of fire balls, and wind blades came hurling at Korojin, but rather then trying to move out of the way, he simply slammed the lighting infused water clones into the attacks, three attacks at a time.**

 **The water and lighting, dissipated the fire and wind, which caused the clones he was sucking up to be almost completely dispersed; however, this was probably done perilously, because with most of the clones evaporated, and the rest being so broken down; it took less than a second for Korojin to accumulate what lighting and water remained.**

 **He then leaped out of the way of the fire balls, and wind blades running to the left side of the battle field since the wind style user was on the left side of the 2 body guards that remained, and the fire style user will have to be-careful not to hit the wind style user.**

 **Lord Haigo thought to himself "he's dodging the fire and wind so he can suck up the electrified oil clones, since they're more likely to kill him then the fire and wind attacks. And he's trying to keep Hogomo's fire style at bay so the oil in the clones won't ignite. A smart move but not smart enough!"**

 **Korojin then slammed his back into the 2 oil clones, they where being sucked in, Lord Haigo then yelled "repeat the C formation now!" the body guards where weaving signs.**

 **Lord Haigo thought "your fast but we'll over taxes that with a wide range attack you can't avoid; also because the fire storm will surround you, it will also light the oil clones you're sucking in on your back, burning you from the inside out!"**

 **But as the guards were weaving their hand signs Korojin punched the air with both hands aimed at the body guards; as he did so 2 dark green balls flew from his fist at high speeds, spreading as they flew through the air. The body guards split to the left and the right at opposite directions from each other, trying to dodge being hit.**

 **Lord Haigo thought "not only can Korojin's virus style, and fungus style survive high heats now, but he can throw it from his hands now!? how far have you come Korojin!?"**

 **but as the dark green balls moved closer to them, they began to dissipate, and vanish. The body guards looked shocked, but Lord Haigo just looked angry thinking "it's only lethal up to 20 meters, and both of them were 25 meters away!? he was bluffing and we fell for it!?" Lord Haigo then yelled "Kaskue watch out!"**

 **The wind style user looked up to see Korojin 10 feet away from him, and coming closer. Kaskue shot a massive wind blade at Korojin; however, Korojin spun around, the wind hit the oil clones, causing them to burst. As Korojin kept spinning around moving closer to Kaskue, he through his left arm out, giving Kaskue a back handed punch knocking him to the side.**

 **Korojin then looked at Hogomo with a grin and said "well that has to be depressing, you knew them for years and now they're all dead..." Hogomo then said "if you think you can trick me again with a fake green ball of death, you've got another thing coming you rioting bastard!" Korojin with a not amused face says "just because it can't go far doesn't mean that it's not something to fear..." he then through his arm to the right in a punching fashion. A dark green came out of Korojin's hand slamming the trunk of a tree into splinters, the tree turned black, and began growing mushrooms from the parts that turned black.**

 **Hogomo looked on in shock. Lord Haigo was running out yelling "Hogomo look out!" Hogomo looked up to see the 7 foot tall Korojin standing in-front of him only a few inches away. Korojin looked down with an creepy smile saying "caught you slipping!" and then pistolen kicked him in the chest, and Hogomo flew through a tree, and hit with an explosion of dust in his wake.**

 **Korojin having the clone fully accumulate. He then turned to Lord Haigo, saying "ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In this compensation of who is worthy to survive, leaving so many families with a sense of lost in old memories, and visions of the future with the people they've claimed to own as part of they're interpretation of reality. Leaving nothing but questions, did this person ever belong to me? How could this person died so easily? Are we all just living to die? How could someone take them away from me? If there is a god, how could they let this happen? And how long do I have?"**

 **Lord Haigo looked on with gritted teeth, a scowl, and tears in his eyes. He yelled "you bastard! do you have any comprehension of the people you've killed!?"**

 **Korojin answered with "Hogomo Mashura loving husband to his wife, and caring father of 3 daughters. Kaskue Uma, about to be married to his ninja academy sweet heart Shuruki Omra, they've been invalided for almost 12 years, and lived together for 5 years, yes? That has to be an odd sensation to wake up without that worm body she's so used to after so long, she'll have to come up with new habits. Then there's Moukaito Votome, who was taking care of his grandmother with this job. Plus Asume Rotome, and Kakomo Ruemuki that were both avenging the lost of their children by fighting for equal rights for clan members, which is why they took the job of being your body guards. Their wives are going to be devastated to not only lose their child, but the father of those children as well. At least one of those wives has a sister to cry with, right?" Korojin then grinned.**

 **Lord Haigo then started shaking with rage, then he yelled "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?"**

 **Korojin grin turned into a twisted smile, and he said "one that never forgets the name and life of someone I killed, because they'll never forget my name. And besides aren't they in part your fault to? Even if you didn't know about my new powers, you knew at least 2 of your men would die if they didn't leave; however, you thought that by killing me tonight it would save so many other lives, so you let them stay to fight..."**

 **Lord Haigo looked shocked, then looked on with a scowl and teeth bared. He then said "I'm going to put you down like the rehabbed dog you are!"**

 **Korojin simply smiled, saying "you've seen how my defense has improved, aren't you curious about my offense?"**

 **Before Haigo could wonder what he meant by that? His now deceased body guards suddenly sprang to their feet. Their skin was now a dark green, and they were covered in brown mushrooms from head to toe. They began to run at Lord Haigo like fast moving zombies.**

 **Lord Haigo thought to himself "he can reanimate dead bodies with his mushroom and virus styles now!? But what's that smell!?"**

 **as his possessed comrades came closer, he slapped his hands together. He thought "wind style! Hurricane Cyclone!" then a small tornado surrounded Lord Haigo. As the mushroom zombies came closer, they erupted into massive explosions, and have dark green smoke coming from the blast.**

 **Lord Haigo had a sneaking feeling about the smoke so he kept up his wind style shield going. The tornado caught fire from the explosions, this spread the flames to the nearby trees. But the green smoke also spread into the forest, as it did birds fell from the trees, and the rabbits jumped out into the clearing, before falling over unresponsive.**

 **Lord Haigo looked on thinking "so it is as I feared, the gas was poisoned..."**

 **as the gas dissipated Lord Haigo stopped his tornado shield. Lord Haigo grabbed his stomach, his legs buckling under him, hunched over and panting. Clearly exhausted from the strain of the battle.**

 **Korojin walked up completely unfazed by the poisonous gas. He then said "the mushrooms work as synthetic nerves and mussels. And the virus acts as a circulatory system spreading through the body like blood cells. This not only given me control over the people I've killed, but also brakes down the bodies into methane, and other natural gasses. But also brakes down the waters into a very special poison that not only brakes down the vanes and mussel fibers, but also acts as a blood thinner, braking down the bodies of anything that breaths it in. These little creators will become compost in least than an hour. A bit over the top right?"**

 **Lord Haigo said "you didn't even leave the bodies to be buried you heartless scum!"**

 **Korojin smiled saying "you should all monsters eat people! and you wanted to know what kind of monster I am right? So I'll give you a hint..." Korojin then slapped his hands together, then yelled "GLOBEL DEMON STYLE!"Lord Haigo then yelled "WHAT!"Korojin finished with "LABERINTH OF THE MENITAR!"**

 **then the ground began to shake, as walls in a dark gray, and covered in orange mushrooms that looked like green vanes were pulsing out of them. The ground changed to the same color, and grew the same mushrooms as well. Lord Haigo looked around amazed by the shear scale of this attack. Then he saw that there's dark green clones that look exactly like Korojin springing from the walls and ground.**

 **Lord Haigo looked strait ahead weaving the rat, puffing out his cheeks thinking "water style! Hydro pump jutsu!" He shot out a stream of water from his mouth, hitting a clone square in the chest slamming it into a wall.**

 **But instead of dispersing like other clones do it started sucking up the water like Korojin does, but at a much slower pace.**

 **As this was happening, 3 other clones punched at Lord Haigo; from the punches came a lava ball from one, a acid ball from another, and finally five yellow lasers from the last clones punch.**

 **Lord Haigo jumped out of the way, just barely out of the way before the lasers hit him. The lava and acid fallowing closely after, hitting a wall with a huge blast after hitting it.**

 **Lord Haigo thought to himself "lava style, vapor style, and gale style!? He really does have the global demon power!"**

 **he weaved several hand sings, and spit out 3 clones, one wind, one water, and the third oil. The 3 clones jumped at 1 clone, but 1 of Korojin's other clones leaped at 2 of Haigo's clones, Korojin's clone was sucking up the oil and wind clones, the other one of his clones was sucking up the oil, but both are taking damage sucking up the clones so slowly.**

 **Lord Haigo thought "so these clones can eat jutsu too? But at a much weaker level then Korojin main body?"**

 **Just then another 2 of Korojin's clones tried to flank Haigo from behind, he spun around in midair narrowly dodging the on-slot, he weaved a couple hand sings shooting out a wind blade at the 3 clones it gave them a small cut before the clones sucked up the wind. Lord Haigo thought "so they have a weaker version of his flesh density as well?"**

 **From his birds eye view, Lord Haigo looked behind the clones to see Korojin standing behind a wall in his labyrinth, but he only had time to shoot a small wind blade before one of the clones reached out to grab him. Lord Haigo back flipped out of the way back to the ground, he thought to himself "I messed up, that small wind style will never hit him!" but as he thought this, the wall moved in front of the wind blade, getting a little cut, but the wall also sucked up the wind a little faster than the clones, but not as fast as Korojin can.**

 **Lord Haigo looked confused, thinking "moving that wall took a lot of chakra from himself, so why would he bother to do it when he could of either dodged it, or just sucked it up?..."**

 **Just then a clone grabbed Haigo by his arm. Lord Haigo looked at his arm, and saw that the clone was merging into his arm, Haigo looked on wondering what was happening.**

 **But then all the other 17 clones that surrounded him and, touched him with their open palms, and as soon as they did, the other clones were infiltrating Lord Haigo's body as well.**

 **In a matter of seconds they completely infused with Lord Haigo turning his skin dark green, and orange mushrooms sprang from his body. Haigo fell over in the worst pain he's ever felt in his life.**

 **However, the ground and walls didn't return to normal. Lord Haigo wondered "why isn't he turning off this jutsu? It's taking so much of his chakra? And why did he bother to block that last wind attack?... What that's it! That's the limit to his jutsu! I have to tell the villages..." He said in his mind before he pasted out.**

 **Back in the hospital Lord Haigo opened his eyes after he finished his story. He went on to say "that labyrinth of the Minotaur jutsu maybe his most powerful, but it is also his most dangerous..."**

 **Neji asked "what do you mean by that?..."**

 **Lord Haigo answered with "a couple reasons. One is even through he could have easily dodged, absorbed, or taken my wind style jutsu like it was nothing, he didn't. Both his maze and clones had the same invulnerability, and jutsu consomme methods that Korojin has, but at a much weaker level than Korojin's. Then even after he beat me, he kept up the jutsu for several minutes, even though the jutsu drains massive amounts of chakra even when it's not making clones or moving the walls and ground. So that made me realize..."**

 **Hinata then asked "realize what?..."**

 **Shikamaru was the one to answer with "that he couldn't!"**

 **Lord Haigo said with a smile "exactly!"**

 **Sakura looked confused, then said "I don't get it? What do you mean he couldn't?"**

 **Shikamaru answered with "because every jutsu has it's own limitations. And the most likely reason that he could absorb chakra, and chakra natures in the first place, not to mention his invulnerability probability comes from that labyrinth itself. It's probability his psych plain physically manifested into physical reality. Once it opened in our realm, his mind and body has to maintain the labyrinth and clones until the jutsu's time runs out. But until the jutsu runs out, his body can't move, absorb jutsu, or has it's invulnerability. Moreover, he has to keep up his jutsu for at least 5 minutes or more before he can shut off the jutsu. So if someone takes down either the labyrinth, or his main body before the jutsu runs out of time, he'll die. And since the only way for him to defend himself is with a labyrinth that has the same abilities as him, but at a weaker level than himself, because the labyrinth is his powers spread out over a large area that can't move to other area's. His body sits in the middle of the maze unable to move or defend itself" Shikamaru finished scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed.**

 **Lord Haigo smiled looking at Shikamaru, thinking "this kid really is Shikaku's son. He might even be smarter then his old man"**

 **Neji then said "but even with a weaker form of his powers, the labyrinth's walls and clones can still eat our jutsu. And the clones can still attack us with all 18 types of kekkie genkai. Not to mention the fact that the labyrinth can change itself to attack, defend, trap, or change the direction we're going. The only reason that Lord Haigo could find out this information, is because of his high level of skill, and the fact he was so close to Korojin when he first activated the jutsu. I don't think the enemy will be that careless again..." Neji finished with a bitter tone.**

 **Lord Haigo looked at Neji with a dull look thinking "and he's differently Hizatshi's son too..."**

 **But Kiba asked "this still doesn't add up! How can this guy be able to kill all these guys with one punch!? I mean this guy sounds like he can hit really hard, but not that hard!?"**

 **Lady Chu gave an exhausted sigh, before answering with "because he uses the fukaianokiwame style of hand to hand combat..."**

 **Kakakshi and Captain Yamato looked shocked while everyone else besides Lord Haigo, and Lady Chu looked confused. Kiba asked "ahhh, what's a fukaianokiwame?..."**

 **Kakakshi answered with "it is the deadliest form of taijutsu ever made, second to only the genital fist. It works on 2 different principles of combat. First whenever a punch or a kick is thrown, there's always some form of wind resistances, both with the body motion around the body which always loses both power and speed from the wind resistance forming around the body as it moves. And the air presser that forms right before the fist makes contact dampening the blow. This only affects the blow by a small fraction, but it still affects it; however, if one uses an improved version of the theory of an owl shield it cuts down on almost all wind resistances, in both movement and impacted. Then the other part of the attack is based on the natural resistances of all objects have to impacts. Every structure compresses into a denture structure upon the instant of the impact. But the objects strength becomes it's greatest weakness. If there is an second impact in that intent, the decency is stretched beyond it's natural limits, and calliopes on itself. This causes bones to shadier, mussels, vanes, and organs to have massive ruptures. But not only is the damage catastrophic even to the genital fist's levels, but it also needs only little aiming. If you can simply hit them in the mid section, or the head the opponent the damage is almost always fatal!" Kakakshi explained with a somber look on his face, staring at the floor.**

 **Lady Chu then added "if that was all he had to his taijutsu it wouldn't be to much of a problem, there's a lot more going on with his attack then that..." everyone looked a little nervous.**

 **Lord Haigo explained "you see the way to execute the fukaianokiwame is to first hit with the base of the knuckles that your finger first bend at, then follow through with a the knuckles that meet your hand. However, Korojin method is an improvement over this technique, because he incorporates his 2 types of kekkie genkai into each punch. The first set of knuckles pumps in the virus style into his enemy, and the fungus with his second set of knuckles. This helps him brake down the cells in the circulatory system with his virus. And mussel fibers with his fungus. So even if he misses the fatal blow, the infection will kill his opponent eventually. Especially now that the effect spreads much faster, and is far more thorough then it use to be..."**

 **Everyone broke out into a nervous sweat, fearing what is to come in the very near future.**

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 **The next chapter is going to be based on the preparation. And finding the right reasons to fight for a better future. Also it'll cover many new members of the Uzumaki clan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **City of El Dorado.**

 **Sakura was walking through the street looking for someone. She was trying to find lady Chu, Lady Chu as it turns out is actually the head of the Leaf Village's sealing core. Sakura wants to ask her about sealing jutsu. But lady Chu lives in a place where everyone in the village has heard about, but almost no one goes there. It was a part of the village that was built almost 10 years ago, and ever since she was a kid, all the other kids said that a clan of monsters lived there. She laughed to herself at the thought of this, but she still felt nervous, and the fact that it was a very foggy day didn't help much. Sakura thought to herself "it'll be ok, it'll be ok..." Sakura then looked to the front of the gate of the place that she was heading to, and saw Hinata, and Ino standing in front.**

 **Sakura looked up and yelled to them "hay Ino, Hinata! What are you two doing here!?" Sakura ran up to them smiling at them. Ino turned around weaving, and smiling. Hinata turned with a small smile, and gave her a nod.**

 **Ino asked Sakura "hay what brings you here billboard brow!?" Sakura put on an angry face and said back "well I was going to eat some pork,, BUT THEN I SAW YOU AND REMEMBERED HOW UGLY A PIG CAN BE!" Ino and Sakura got into another of their screaming matches, with the words ugly pig, and billboard brow being thrown around in random intervals. But they seemed to have stopped, like they realized something was off. Usually when they fight in-front of Hinata she always tries to stop it, but this time she wasn't. They both looked at Hinata, she was looking at the gateway with an unsure look on her face.**

 **Sakura turned to Ino asking "what's up with Hinata?" Ino turned to Sakura saying "I don't know? She came to me asking for me come here so she could meet the clan that lives here. Shino, and Kiba were busy training. She seems really worried to meet them, but it doesn't seem like she's afraid of the rumors of the clan, it's more like she's afraid of the clan not liking her...?" Sakura and Ino looked confused.**

 **Then Sakura looked like she could take on anything, then brought her point home by saying "yeah but those ghost stories didn't scare me at all! HA HAHA!" Ino played along with it by saying "yeah I feel bad for all those dumb kids who fell for those stories! HA HA HA!"**

 **Then as they finished laughing, they heard a ruffling in the brush. All 3 girls looked in the direction of the noise. Sakura and Ino looked really nervous. A small shadow came towards them, following a low squeaking sound as the shadowy figure came closer to them. From the fog the figure of a person was coming into view. Ino and Sakura hugged each other, and screamed "AHHH! IT'S A GHOST!"**

 **Ino and Sakura heard the ghost run up to Hinata. Ino and Sakura thought "oh no it got Hinata...!" then they heard Hinata quietly yell. "ghost! Ghost! Go away! See little one there are no more ghosts" Ino, and Sakura were confused. They opened there eyes and looked over at Hinata.**

 **Hinata was standing there bent down, with her left arm down past her knee, and her head turned down to the left. It looked as though she ways talking to someone short. Just then they saw that there were 2 chubby little arms hugging her left leg. Then a little head poked out from behind Hinata; a pale little girl that looked about 3 years old with short red hair tied up in pig tails by 2 purple bows, she was sucking on a pacifier, she had big rosy cheeks, and big baby blue eyes, with long eye lashes. The child stepped out from behind Hinata, she's wearing puffy pink sweats, and a light purple vest, with black trim. She is 3 foot 5 inches with chubby baby arms, and a little Buddha belly poking out from the bottom of the vest.**

 **The toddler was walking around with her hands up to her sides too try to keep her balance. She was looking around as if trying to find something. After looking around, she started jumping up and down with her eyes closed, clapping her hands, as if celebrating. Sakura and Ino just stared, while Hinata said smiling "yep there's no more ghost" she walked over to the little girl, who turned to face her. Hinata crouched down to be at the little girls eye level, she then asked "are you lost little one?" The baby started to tear up. Hinata then asked "would you like me to help you find your mommy?" The little girl nodded, then held her hands out, jumping as if asking to be picked up. Hinata then picked her up, and held her under her legs with her left arm, and held her back just over Hinata's own right solder.**

 **Sakura, and Ino stood behind Hinata, Sakura asked "Actually Hinata, can I hold her!?..." Ino then said "No I want to hold her!" Hinata then turned around to the 2 of them staring with heart shaped eyes, and huge grins on their faces; their hands folded on the other as if they were in love. Sakura then said to the little girl "you are the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"**

 **The little girls eyes turned into white circles, she was shaking in Hinata's arms, sucking her pacifier with great speed, sweat coming off of her like a sprinkler. Hinata talked to the little girl saying, "don't worry little one, their just excited to meet you, and are sometimes really loud, but they wont hurt you..." Hinata fully turned to face Sakura and Ino, leaning her head to them. Saying to them in a very sweet voice "and I know that they're going to calm down, and stop scaring you more than they already have. Isn't that right ladies?..." The little one turned to look at the both of them; they looked a little scared, as they nodded yes repeatedly. What the little girl couldn't see was, even-though Hinata sounded so sweet, her glare, and eye powers were on full blast, staring them down. But as soon as they nodded, Hinata closed her eyes, and smiled as she turned to walk into the haunted clans gateway.**

 **Sakura, and Ino looked to see Hinata go into the place that they themselves were to scared to go into. They both have uncomfortable smiles on there faces. Sakura said out loud "well I'm glad Hinata is coming out of her sell, but there are times where I think she's getting scary..." Ino simply said "yep..."**

 **Meanwhile; in another part of the village. The Hokage, and the Jounin counsel were waiting for some special guest's to arrive. Just then Gara walked in with his Jounin counsel. Lady Tsunade sat at the head of the table, facing the door. While Gaara sat at the opposite end of the table, with his back facing the door.**

 **Gaara started with "I'll start this meeting off with stating that this new enemy has taking control of a third country from right under our nose. He's taking over nations to increase his military might mite; also according to our sources, he's selling jutsu and ninja to smaller nations in order to gain a greater foot hold in the world. There are even romurs that he is planning to invade one of the five great nations in the next few months. So the questions should be, who is this man? And what is he truly after?"**

 **The counsel started to talk among themselves. Tsunade talked over them, by saying "his name is Korojin Uzumaki, he seems to be one of the pure bloods movement. He's probably planing to start the fourth great ninja war; as a means of drawing out, and exterminating every clan that isn't part of the Uzumaki. Or at least that's what it's suppose to look like..."**

 **Gaara narrowed his eyes, and asked "what do you mean, that's what it's suppose to look like?..."**

 **Shikamaru's father Shikaku was the one to answer "The reason that we started to investigate Korojin, and his movements is because the Akatsuki sent a message to the Leaf Village, stating that even-though Korojin clams to be a member of the Akatsuki, he had nothing to with them, and they don't condom his actions."**

 **Kankuro gave a bitter laugh, saying "so this guy is such a bastard, that even a group of monsters refute them!?"**

 **Shikaku countered with "no that's not it" The sand shinobi looked confused, as Shikaku continued "when he takes over a country, he starts with the exports in one swift motion. Then makes the same trades that the nations made prior to being invaded. He then uses forbidden jutsu to take over the feudal lords, and the village leaders, to create documents of transferring powers, and ownership of businesses over to himself. He then quietly forces the rest of the population to surrender, by holding their food hostage. He has anyone who tries to escape killed, he don't even leave bodies behind. So practically speaking, there's no real way for the Akatsuki to have ever heard of this man, let alone his actions. The only way for the Akatsuki to know about him is if he actually is a member of the Akatsuki."**

 **Gaara then asked "then why would the Akatsuki turn on one of their own? And why would the one who is stabbed in the back, still clam to be a member of the organization!?"**

 **Shikaku answered with "The Akatsuki are a mercenary group, looking to take the tailed beasts held by many nations. The 2 reason that each nation holds these beast, even-though it is nearly impossible to control them. Is to have the threat of them to prevent wars, and to fight powerful nations that are to strong to fight agents normally. Now lets say for the sake of argument that the Akatsuki have some way to control the tailed beast, they could become a military force with no equal if they had all 9 tailed beast. But to simply take them would lead to an all out war with the 5 great nations. Now we all know that the Akatsuki are made up of very powerful ninjas, with a great organization to match; however, 9 shinobi can not take down the worlds super powers by themselves. The best way for them to achieve their goals would be to join forces with us, and make us give them the remaining tailed beasts"**

 **Temari looked enraged, she screamed "AND WHY WOULD WE EVER JOIN WITH A BAND OF MURDEROUS MONSTERS!" She shook with rage. Gaara turned to his sister, saying "Temari! Calm down..." Temari put her head down, almost as a way of apologizing without saying it.**

 **Shikaku went on with "The only way for the Akatsuki to gain the favor of the 5 great nations would be if a greater threat came along. It's no secret that the smaller nations have many grudges agent the 5 great nations, but if they tried to attack a great nation they would lose. One small nation can't take on a great nation, but if they would join together under a single military power then they could overthrow the 5 great nations. The only real threat to this overtaking would be if the great nations had a way to control the tailed beasts. The tailed beast balance was one of the biggest reasons that we haven't had an uprising, but the Akatsuki has accumulated most of the tailed beasts making the tailed beast deterrent useless. And if the smaller nations find out we've lost our most powerful weapons, and if this Korojin Uzumaki gains enough power to threaten the five great nations; the smaller nations will join forces with him, and start the 4th great ninja war. With the threat of a violent struggle ahead, we would look for a way to end it quickly... And because Itachi has the mangekyo sharingan..."**

 **Gaara finished with "the Akatsuki might be the only way to end that war, but only if they have all the tailed beast to use" Shikaku answered with "exactly!"**

 **A sand village elder then said "the arrogance of the Akatsuki, thinking they could force us out of our tailed beast!"**

 **Lady Tsunade then stated "it's not arrogance if they succeed. Korojin Uzumaki, is a global demon, powerful enough to defeat Lord Haigo, and his body guards without a single wound"**

 **The room turned quit. One of the sand village elders then said "my god, they really are a group of monsters..."**

 **Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Choji are sitting on a bench. Shikamaru explained to Choji about what happened on his last mission, and about lord Haigo. Choji asked "so this Korojin guy uses forbidden jutsu to create super ninjas, and super powered summoning animals? And he's making advance weapons to start the 4 great ninja war?" Choji had a nervous look on his face.**

 **Shikamaru had a distant look on his face, and he answered in a distant voice "yeah, he really is..." Shikamaru was staring off into space.**

 **Choji asked "Shikamaru are you scared!?" his voice, a mix of sadness and panic.**

 **Shikamaru answered with "yes Choji, I really am..." Choji let out a grunt of shock. But Shikamaru went on with "but you know Choji, Ashuma told me the true identity of the king before he died" Choji looked confused, but lessened as Shikamaru explained "the reasons that we fight, it's not to protect the Hokage, or to earn money for the village. It's to protect the children of the future, they are the ones to carry on the will, and the safety of the village. Do you see Choji, we are the ones to carry Ashuma's will, and give it to the next generation of the future, just like how he carried the thirds will to us..." Choji looked wide eyed in wonderment, he remembered what Iruka Sense said at the Third Hokage's funeral. Unbeknownst to them someone was behind one of the tree's, lessening to every word they were saying, a small tear came down his cheek. Shikamaru continued. "but this guy is planning to start a war, that will throw every nation into a massive blood lending that will hurt everyone, even the innocent children. All because he can't let go of the past. If we don't stand to fight agent him now, everything that Ashuma and the third died for will mean nothing. We can't let a monster stuck in the past dictate the future!" Shikamaru finished in a fierce voice.**

 **However, Choji countered with "yeah, but you said it yourself, the best way for anyone to take him down is with the kekkei touta. And you already said that the Tsuchikage told you he wont help, right!?"**

 **Shikamaru then said "no he didn't say that, he said that it wouldn't be right to help" Shikamaru remembered his video conversation with the Third Tsuchikage.**

 **Shikamaru yelled at the screen. The Tsuchikage sat there with his eyes closed, and a scowl on his face. But he didn't say a word. Shikamaru asked another question "did you hear what I just said!? What this guy is capable of!?" Shikamaru slammed his fist agents the table he was sitting behind, his teeth bared, glaring at the TV with all his might. The Tsuchikage opened his eyes halfway, and responded with "yes I did, but you're missing the point"**

 **Shikamaru yelled back "this isn't some fight between villages, this is a crisis for the whole shinobi world! It's bigger then the Leaf or the Stone!"**

 **The Tsuchikage cut Shikamaru, by yelling back "EXSACTLY! IT IS BIGGER THEN THE VILLAGES!" Shikamaru looked at the Tsuchikage in shock. But the Tsuchikage calmed down and explained to Shikamaru "look your analyses of your enemies abilities, and strategies is flawless. Your assessment of how the battle will go, is almost perfect; however, you failed to see the most important aspect of a victory would cause!" Shikamaru looked confused, the Third Tsuchikage explained with "Now I oddment that a global demon is something new to me, but I've seen so many others like him. People from a clan that was almost destroyed by this cursed world we live in. Turning young children into monsters... The Uzumaki were demonized, nearly destroyed, and used by so many nations... Including the Land of Earth... Under my orders..." The Tsuchikage finished in a somber tone. Shikamaru face softened, he was thinking of Naruto as a kid, and the discrimination he faced, most of it was because of the 9 tailed fox inside of him, but then there were other times where people yelled thing like "you freak, coming from a family of red headed monsters!" or "filthy demon blood freak!" And the Leaf Village is the one village that embraced the Uzumaki clan as an ally, just imagine how the other members of Naruto's clan is going through in other less understanding places!?... The Tsuchikage went on with "The Guardian Angle of all shinobi, helped built all of the ninja villages, he even taught his very own particle style to the First and Second Tsuchikage's, who taught it to me. And how did I repay him for making my home, and helping me become the man I am today. I let his home be destroyed, and take members of his family to increase the power of my own nation. And when some members of the Uzumaki became rowdy, we gave them the choice to either take down members of their own clan, or extinction..."**

 **Shikamaru countered with "isn't it a little late for I'm sorry!?"**

 **The Tsuchikage said "yes it most certainly is... Which is why if I kill this man, because he doesn't meet my standers. It will reopen all the old wounds and the blood will keep flowing again, and not just the Uzumaki, but many if not all the clans that are facing similar hardships may take up arms to fight as well. I may slay one monster, only to give rise to a greater monster to take his place"**

 **Shikamaru then got frustrated and yelled "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!?"**

 **The Tsuchikage Ohnoki gave a small chuckle and said "the funny thing about old scores and young people with them is they tend to get settled on their own..."Finishing his statement with a small smile.**

 **Shikamaru looked annoyed, and asked "And what is that suppose mean!?"**

 **The Tsuchikage then said "look I've done many things I'm not proud of for the sake of my nation. But what I did to those people, been trying to make amends to the Uzumaki clan. So I've met many members of the Uzumaki, do you know why Lord Haigo said his attack was an invitation?" Shikamaru answered with "not really..."Ohnoki went on with "he hit Haigo with a jutsu that only one person on earth could have possible saved him from, and he used the jutsu right in that same persons backdoor. To show him the monstrous power he's gained. He challenged the one person besides myself that could meet his strength head on. Those 2 boys where always intertwined at opposed ends in their lives. One started as a helpless child dying as a coalescence of his clans history, the other was born with unnatural powers and held the pressure of the clans hopes. One was seen as a hero child who made a complete recovery, and turned out to a real genius in the making. While the others power started a great battle that nearly destroyed the clan. One saw his hero give his great powers, and position away, and in a rage became a rouge ninja. The other gave up everything to save his people. One started experimenting on people in order to gain power as quickly as possible. The other struggled with training, but never gave up. One became a demon, who makes other demons in order to start a war. The other went around the world to train, but also helped everyone that faces discrimination he came across, not just his own people. They were meant to fight each-other, destiny seems to have chosen those 2 to bring an old grudge to a close"**

 **Shikamaru then asked "So what are we supposed to just stand aside, and let them fight it out!?"**

 **The Tsuchikage said "well of course not, this is too big for those 2. The boy Korojin challenged won't be ready to fight Korojin alone, so he'll need all of his friends to help him. The Uzumaki who wants to be together with the world, beating the one who want to destroy it with his power. That is the only way this story can be brought to a close"**

 **That ended Shikamaru's flash back. Choji sat there thinking about what Shikamaru said, then he asked "who is this guy!? I mean why does everyone think that he's the only one that fight this Korojin Uzumaki?..."**

 **Shikamaru answered with "I don't know, but he better get a kekkie touta, because I think that probably the only way to beat this guy!" The person who was standing behind the tree, clutched his fist, and looked up.**

 **Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are walking through the forest trying to find the little girls mother or father but they were lost. Ino said ""you know with out the fog, being lost in here isn't scary at all!" she finished in a peppy voice.**

 **Sakura said said in a sarcastic voice "great! now if we can only get rid of how annoying it is, it would be perfect..." Sakura let out a sigh of defeat.**

 **Hinata was looking around then she turned the little girl, and asked "please little one you have to tell us where you live, or we wont be able to find your house..." The baby then start making sucking sounds in rhythm, and pointing in many different directions. The girls tried to find out what she was trying to say, but they all sighed in defeat.**

 **Sakura said "well there has to be something we can do!?"**

 **Then Ino said in an annoyed voice "well there is something we can do, but a certain someone wont do it, but wont even let us talk about it!?" Ino clearly mentioning Hinata's Byakugan, who for some reason refuses to use, or even talk about right now.**

 **Hinata turned to Ino shushing her. And the baby started poking Hinata's face, Hinata turned to her and the baby pointed at Hinata eyes and got a big smile on her face.**

 **Hinata looked panicked, looking around trying to find something to distract her with. Hinata then said "look at those pretty birds little one!" she said pointing at a couple birds in a panicked voice. The baby then put on an annoyed face and gave a low growl through her baby nose.**

 **Ino and Sakura thought in unit-sen "EVEN THE BABY IS SICK OF THIS!" just then all of them heard some children laughing. They walked over to where the sounds were coming from. There was an open grassy field, where there were a bunch kids standing around in a circle with 2 little boys standing in the middle. It looked like they might have been about to fight. So the girls went down to try to stop the fight if it gets to that point.**

 **One of the stepped up to the other boy and said "I am Madara Uchiha!"**

 **The girls stopped, they all thought "NO, this little boy can't be Madara, could it!?, maybe a reincarnation took over this boy!? Or maybe all those rumors were true after all!?"**

 **Then the boy went on with saying "and I will summon the 9 tailed fox to attack you First Hokage... Umm, Titsu whats the First Hokage's name again!?.."**

 **A little girl then answered with "It's Hashirama Senju, how many times do I have to tell you Kujima!?"**

 **The girls looked on in confusion thinking "umm... what...?"**

 **Kujima went on with "yeah what she said!"**

 **the other boy then yelled "and now I'll use my super wood style jutsu to beat you!"**

 **Titsu then sighed in frustration, and said "I hate you to Daitskue!"**

 **The kids turned to look to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata holding the little baby.**

 **The girls saw the 5 children line up in front of them. 2 girls and 3 boys. 1 of the girls "the one named Titsu" had middle length red hair, that she wore in 2 big pig tails, shaped like 2 raindrops, that ran down an inch below her jawline. Her bangs are in 3 points running over to the left side of her face, right above her left eyebrow. She has big green eyes. She wore big blue glasses, and a white robe, and black shorts that ran down the the middle of her thighs. She also whore black finger-less gloves, and sandals. She looked about 10 years old. The other 2 boys who names they heard. The one boy called Kujima also had red hair, it was short and spiky, it also pointed off to the right, at the top of his head. He had small brown eyes. He whore a dark gray vest, and shorts that reached above his cafes, and black sandals. He also looked about 10. The other boy named Daitksue had a acorn shaped hair cut with white hair. And blue small blue eyes. He whore a red t-shirt, and baby blue shorts. He had blue sandals. He looked about 8 years old.**

 **The other girls, had dark brown hair, with hints of red in it. Her hair was tied in a cinnamon roll shape at the top back of her head, with curly strands of hair going down to the middle her cheeks, each side of her face, right before her ears. Her eyes are black, like Sasuke's. She's wearing a light purple kimono, with sun flowers on it, and purple sandals. The other boy there, had strait red hair, hanging just below his neck line. He had medium sized gray eyes. He wearing a white cloak, tied at the end of his sleeves with red wrapping around his wrist and forearms. He also wore black sweats, with white rapping around his ankles, and on the inside of his blue sandals. The girls could already tell this guy was completely full of himself, even though he was only 11 years old.**

 **Hinata was the first to talk in a nervous voice "he..hello there, my... name's Hinata.. A...and.. We are look..ing.. for this girls... Mommy..." both the kids, And Ino, and Sakura looked at Hinata with confused looks on the faces. Daitksue asked "are you sure about that?..." Hinata turned as red as a bell pepper.**

 **Titsu looked at the little girl in Hinata's arms. The little one seemed to be trying to hide from Titsu. Titsu looked, and then yelled "Chichi! you're suppose to be with mom!? did you case a bunch of cute things again, and got lost AGAIN!?"**

 **The baby, named Chichi turned around, and started making sucking sounds, as if she was trying to explain herself. Titsu yelled at Chichi "you're suppose to take out your pass pass before you talk, so people can hear you!"**

 **Chichi then remembered that she was sucking on her pacifier. She pulled out the pacifier with a big pop. Chichi then yelled "oh my goodness! It is I! The baby called Chichi!" she finished with a big smile.**

 **Titsu asked "and how-come the baby wasn't isn't with her mommy!?" She asked with a vain poking out of her forehead.**

 **Chichi was put down by Hinata, Chichi then stood in-front of the kids, and put her hands up as if she is about to tell an epic story "the story of a baby named Chichi Uzumaki is a long story indeed...!" Sakura, and Ino gasped a little. Sakura then thought "Uzumaki, could this be the place be...?"**

 **Titsu then put up her hand, as if to stop the little ones story. She then said "no I'm not telling you where babies come from, so stop trying to trick me out of telling you!" She then put her hands on her hips, as if to say she made her point.**

 **Chichi puffed out her cheeks, with her eyes closed. She was given a little growl, that actually sounded very cute. But then Chichi perked back with a a huge smile, and began telling her story "first the Chichi baby woke up, and said hello to the birdies. HELLO BIRDIES! Then Chichi went down for the breakfast, Chichi then said the hello to the mommy, and the daddy, and you the big sister Titsu. HELLO AGAIN THE BIG SISTER!" She started waving at her big sister, but Titsu started groaning in annoyance. Titsu then yelled at her little sister "just get to the point where you got lost!"**

 **Chichi then thought with a finger to her chin, looking off to the upper right. Then she said "well after the tasty breakfast, the Chichi and the mommy went to the store to buy, the tasty treats. But as the mommy was paying for the treats, miss butterfly landed on the Chichi's nose. The Chichi said "hello misses butterfly, do you want to play with the Chichi?" then when the Chichi was playing with the Misses Butterfly, the Mr. Fishy said "HELLO THE CHICHI, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE FISHIES!?" So the Chichi was playing with the fishies. Then the Chichi sees the Mr. and Misses Chipmunk, and said "hello the Chichi would you like to do the seeing of the Chipmunk babies?" Then after the Chichi looked at the silly Chipmunk babies, and heard the babies say the squeak, squeak, squeak, the Chichi was lost..." everyone let out a long sigh. That story took forever, and they still had little to no idea why she got lost... And they probably never will...**

 **Then Chichi said "then the Chichi was saved by sempai's, the Sakura sempai, the Ino sempai, and the Hinata Hyuga sempai!" Chichi finished with a big smile, and her eyes closed.**

 **But Hinata let out a shocked gasp. She put her hand up in front of her, covering her mouth. She then thought to herself "so she knew I was a Hyuga the whole time, maybe I was just kidding myself, that I could hide who I was from these people..." Sakura, and Ino looked at Hinata with concern, wondering what was wrong with her. She's been acting strange for some reason, and it all started with her wanting to come here. And yet she is acting like she doesn't want the clan that lives here to know who she is?**

 **Then Hinata managed to say "it's true that I'm part the Hyuga clan, but I've never had anything to do with the rivalry between our clans. I came here because I'm a friend of Naruto's, and I wanted to meet his family... So I hope you can except me for who I am..." Hinata kept her eyes closed, afraid that they were going to reject her. Hinata then felt her hand being held, it was converting. Hinata looked down to see that Chichi was holding her hand, and crying. Hinata was struck by this.**

 **Chichi then turned to the kids saying "The Hinata is super sad, we must forgive the Hyuga clan. Big sister Titsu, Kujima sempai, Daitskue sempai, Chiru sempai, and Kai sempai!" Chichi finished still crying.**

 **Titsu then said "we can't do that Chichi..." Hinata put her head down in shame. Sakura was about to yell at Titsu, when Chichi asked "why not?" Titsu then said "because we've never had a problem with the Hyuga clan in the first place" Then Chichi said "oh yeah, that's right!" she threw on a huge smile, as if she was never crying in the first place.**

 **Hinata looked up then asked "but my clan fought your clan many times, why don't you hold any grudges agent us!?" Hinata was really confused, but still relieved.**

 **Titsu said "hay the Hyuga clan isn't the only clan that likes to challenge us to one on one battles, and I admit that your clan is the most persistent we have ever faced especially your father. We've never had a problem with you" she gave a thumbs up. Hinata thought "what does she mean especially my father?..."**

 **Titsu then said "alright lets get home Chichi!" Chichi said "yes the big sister, bye bye the sempai's, and the baby thanks the sempai's again!" She finished as she waved good bye. The 3 of them did the same.**

 **Mean while Naruto, and Captain Yamato went off to a mountainous canyon. Naruto summoned both Gamagichi, and Gamatatsu.**

 **Naruto says to them "alright guys I've got a totally super new jutsu to master, and I need your help for this one! So what do you guys say!?" But Naruto looked up to see his 2 toads giving him a death glare. Naruto giving a nervous grin, and sweat.**

 **Gamagichi asked "so what monster are you planing to fight this time!?" Naruto started laughing in an innocent way, signaling with his hand for them to calm down. Clearly trying to avoid the answer.**

 **Naruto said "hay it's just a new jutsu! I mean it's not big a deal... And why do you think I'm going off to fight some monster anyway!?" He pointed an accusing finger at them.**

 **Gamatatsu said "because you're you" Gamagichi added on to that with "the only time you ask for a toads help is when you're in over your head, and that usually means you're taking on a monster. So what another elemental spirit? Or are you looking for a third tailed beast to put under your belt!?"**

 **Naruto put his hand behind his head rubbing, smiling with his eyes closed. Naruto said "hay we may not even get into a fight with this guy. But, well it's actually a global demon..." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, giving a dry laugh, hoping that the 2 toads would fall for his down playing.**

 **Unfortunately it didn't work, Gamatatsu held Naruto in a full Nelson, and Gamagichi punched Naruto in the stomach "uhh!"Naruto grunted when he was hit in the gut.**

 **Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, and Hinata went to explore the clans district. Sakura was still looking for Lady Chu, and Hinata and Ino agreed to help her. The children they ran into pointed them in the right direction. They told the girls that she usually eats at a pork bun stand at this time of day, they even told them how to get there. They found the stand after a while. There were several people sitting on bar-stools, and one of them was the old lady herself.**

 **Sakura ran up to her yelling "Lady Chu! Lady Chu! I need to ask you for a favor!" Ino, and Hinata were running right behind her.**

 **Lady Chu let out a huge sigh, saying out loud to no-one "can't even eat without getting bothered..." Lady Chu turned to face the young ladies.**

 **Sakura got to Lady Chu, and asked "is it true, that you're the Leaf's chief of the sealing core!?" Lady Chu looked confused, but answered anyway "yes I am" then Sakura went on to ask "so could you teach me how to use sealing jutsu!?" Lady Chu let out a big sigh, and answered with "I can't teach you sealing jutsu"**

 **Sakura gasped in shock, and annoyance. Asking "why wont you teach me the jutsu!?" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked at Lady Chu in judgment.**

 **Lady Chu gave another annoyed sigh. Then she answered Sakura's question, with another question "do you know how genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and curse mark jutsu's work!?"**

 **Sakura was a bit taking aback a little bit, but she answered anyway "yes genjutsu is a change in chakra nature that's made from mental energy, to bond with an enemy's mental energies through one of their sentence's. A ninja can internalize their mental energies, and focus their imaginations into suggestions, dream images, or sometimes both. And then turn the mental imagery into projections, by adding their life force energies, and grinding them to create a change in chakra nature, that can infiltrate a type of sentence, and implant the suggestions, and hallucinations into their cranial nerves. A fire style genjutsu can influence a person by sight, water style can use influence through taste, earth style uses smell, lightning uses feeling, and wind works on hearing. Medical jutsu works in the same manner, but in the opposite way. A ninja focuses their life forces at the cellular level, to either revitalizes, or destroy another persons cells through the other persons chakra network. After the ninja's life force is consecrated enough, they then grind their mental energy's into it to change it's nature, and thus affect a person's body in different ways. A fire style medical ninjutsu can increase a cells ability to consume energy, a water style medical ninjutsu will increase the flow of liquidizes, and earth style will increase the strength of the cell walls, lightning will regulate the chemical signals between cells, and wind style can repair,or hinder the flow of gases in the human blood stream. And then finally curse marks are a form of summoning that works on a persons chakra, while inside they can feed on chakra, either their own, or in another persons body. The way the jutsu works is to infuse 2 chakra natures into a new nature that can imitate a certain part of a bodily system, like oxidized fluid that travels trough the blood stream, or the bio chemical signals that come from nerve cells. The change in chakra nature binds the jutsu formula to a person chakra network, and uses their chakra to activate the jutsu formula. It summons the chakra to other parts of the body as different chakra wavelengths, flooding a persons body with a new type of chakra. The new type of chakra can do anything from, make a person stronger, to polarizing them, to turning someone into a monster, and even kill someone. But what does shadow style, light style, and life system styles have to do with?..." Suddenly a realization struck Sakura, she yelled "wait! are you saying that!?"**

 **Lady Chu nodded, saying "yes, sealing jutsu is a mix of all 3 of the most advance concepts of ninjutsu combined. A ninja must use shadow style to create the image of a genjutsu cage. Then using the light style, bring the cage to life the physical plan. The cage has to be composed from life system style, in order to make the binding permanent. The cage becomes a fixture inside of a person physic plan, and thus sealing jutsu is more powerfully bound to a persons chakra network, and alters a person chakra far more then a simple curse mark"**

 **Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in aw. Hinata said "amazing..."**

 **Sakura then snapped out of it, and countered "hay wait a minute! Me, Ino, and Hinata used sealing jutsu on the 3 tails! So how can you say it can be performed only by a clan!?" Sakura finished crossing her arms. Everyone else had ringing in their ears, because Sakura screamed so loud. Everyone, excepted Lady Chu who turned off her hearing aids at the perfect time. Thinking to herself "experience tops youth again!" She gave a small grin, proud of herself.**

 **Then Lady Chu said "oh and great job you did on sealing him up! it's not like you need 4 people, and Lady Tsunade's summing slug, and still failed to do so right?..." The girls put their heads down in shame, they mumbled under their breaths, the things they said sounded like "but it powered up!..." Lady Chu decided to drop her poorly hidden sarcasm, and explained how they could have used the jutsu "if a sealing jutsu is built well enough, it can be put into a scroll. From there it can be summoned, and activated in a number of ways. The most common way is to have a seal activate from a scroll is to have a person with great chakra control, and the necessary amount of chakra to bind it to the enemy, but with that seal, the 4 of you were the best way to active the jutsu for that mission because you were there Hinata" Hinata looked confused, she asked "why was it the best way because of me?"**

 **Lady Chu answered Hinata with "young lady you must understand, that the stronger the man acts is to hide his weaknesses. If someone heart has been broken by someone he loves, the only way to save his heart from more pain, is to stay away from those who can hurt it again!" After Lady Chu finished, Ino countered with "yeah but Naruto totally ignores Hinata on a content basis!..." Hinata put her head down in shame, almost to the point of tears. Sakura jabbed Ino in the ribs with her elbow, and whispered "way to go genius!..."**

 **Hinata felt the lowest she's ever been. Then she heard someone speak next to her "so this is the girl the prince goes out of his way to try to act like he doesn't care about? She's differently a beauty!" Hinata looked to her left, to see a red haired man standing next to her. His hair is medium length, and spiked in a onion like fashion. And has black eyes, and fairly thick eyebrows. He is wearing a long sleeve tan shirt, and brown pants. Hinata heard a couple footsteps to her other side. Hinata turned to look at who approached her, and she saw a young lady, maybe in her early 20's. She has long strait red hair, and a fair face. She has black a tight black t-shirt, and a long gray skirt. The woman looked at Hinata with an unsure look. The woman asked "do you think you could keep up with prince Naruto life style?... I mean our prince usually likes to fight tailed beasts, and members of the Akatsuki. Not to mention he eats like a horse. It would take a woman with special skills to handle that kind of man right?..." All the girls turned red, and gasped. Hinata thought to her "is she thinking about doing that to Naruto!?" However, the man man to Hinata's lift said "I don't know what's weirder Haiyu. That you brag about how much you can eat, or that your trying to look for an apprentice for teaching them how you eat?" The girls just looked confused. Haiyu with a serious face, then yelled to Hinata "food is life! Hinata come with me, if you want to live!" Hinata giggled at her silliness.**

 **Lady Chu said "the 4 corner sealing jutsu was originally a jutsu developed by Naruto's grand father, so we were going to use prince Naruto's blood to activate the seal. But even-though the Uzumaki clans sealing works by using our blood, the prince could only manifest the full power of with complete consideration, even with his powers and being a direct descendant. But if you were to be endangered Hinata, the prince would not be able to focus, maybe to the point that the seal could fall apart. So me and Lady Tsunade decided that in order to maintain, we would sacrifice the seals power. But to my surprise the 4 of you almost able to bring 40% of that seals power!" Lady Chu gave them a thumbs up. But Sakura thought to herself "that jutsu almost took down a tailed beast, and it wasn't even at haft power!? who the hell is Naruto's grand father!?"**

 **Hinata said out loud "Naruto's family really is amazing..." the way she said this was almost as if she was off in her own world.**

 **Lady Chu smiled and said "yes I guess he does..."**

 **Meanwhile Naruto managed to calmed the 2 toads down enough to where he could explain the jutsu to them. Gamagichi sat there with his arms crossed, and eyes closed, nodding every few seconds. Gamagichi then said "that jutsu is actually a good idea... Are you sure you came up with it!?" he said in an unsure voice.**

 **Naruto yelled "SURE I'M SURE! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING THAT!? WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I CAN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA!?"**

 **Gamatatsu answered with a smile "because you're you!" Gamagichi, and Captain Yamato nodded their heads. Naruto put his head down in defeat.**

 **Naruto then decided to move on by saying "right! now I'm going to make some clones so that I can catch on to both of your rhythms faster!" Naruto finished with a big smile, and his fist pumped to show his determination.**

 **Captain Yamato spoke up "alright! As promised Naruto, I'll watch over your training, to make sure the 9 tails doesn't get stirred up" Yamato summoned his sealing pillars, and sat down.**

 **Gamagichi yelled "so we're fighting the 9 tails now!?"**

 **Naruto tried to calm them down, and said "no! No! We're fine, as long as the fox doesn't wake up inside of me" before Naruto could finished Gamatatsu had him in a full nelson, Naruto yelled "Oh no! Not again! puh!" He grunted when Gamagichi punched him in the stomach.**

 **After a few moments Naruto, and 50 clones, all with a black eye on his right side of his face; were dancing with the toads. Gamagichi was jumping into one place, staying there while he kicked one leg in the air, then the other. Gamatatsu was doing a rhythm like walking, with his hands paralleled to one another with every step. Naruto, and his shadow clones are imitating both of their movements. 25 of his clones were trying to copy Gamagichi's movements, but Naruto was struggling with Gamagichi dance moves, because he never learned them when he was training at the hot-springs. The other haft of the shadow clones copied Gamatatsu's which was easy for him, because he already had them down the last time he trained with Gamatatsu. They're all singing the froggy song. Captain Yamato was sitting on the ground, he is wearing earmuffs. He was thinking to himself "I was wondering why Naruto gave me these earmuffs, but now I know, it's to keep out the tone def trio!"**

 **1 days later, Naruto made 5 clones Naruto and 2 of his clones got into Gamatatsu's mouth, while the other 3 clones got into Gamagichi's mouth. They all focused their chakra's together, and the toads eventually spit Naruto out in random intervals. Captain Yamato stared with a blank face, thinking "is this how he always trains!? It's no wonder he's never had a girlfriend!" But 2 days later they got results. Gamagichi spit Naruto, and his clones out in a stream of oil; and Gamatatsu spit Naruto's clones out in a stream of water. Naruto and his clones, smashed into the ground with great force, kicking up a small cloud of dust. Naruto asked in a daze "is a jutsu really worth all this!?"**

 **Naruto sent Gamagichi off on an assignment, so he, Captain Yamato, decided to lay down in the shade. Naruto, and Captain Yamato were taking bets on what the next step of the jutsu will be. Captain Yamato said "it can't be that! it just can't be! The chimera clone jutsu, is the most advance form of clone jutsu that has been made. There's no way that an S-Class level jutsu would require something that gross!" Yamato finished with his arms crossed, closing his eyes, and turning his body to the right, as if putting his foot down on the issue.**

 **Naruto smiled back, saying "well if it does, you know what you owe me right!?" Naruto pointed with his right hands indicts finger, as if reminding him what's at stake.**

 **Captain Yamato simply said "not a problem, because I'm not going to lose!"**

 **Just then there was a puff of white smoke, and Gamagichi jumped from it. Gamagichi yelled out "YO!" as the others looked at him.**

 **Naruto asked Gamagichi "so what did the slugs about how the 2nd Hokage did the jutsu!?" Yes it seems that Gamagichi is friends with the summoning slugs, and the slugs that the 2nd Hokage used for his clone jutsu were still alive, so Gamagichi offered to go and ask them for advise on how the jutsu works.**

 **Gamagichi then went on with "well according to Katsuki, the jutsu is a lot trickier than we first thought. You know how when someone concentrate the chakra around the body that naturally leaks out through out the day, to cage the look of someones shape and color to make a transformation jutsu. Well with this jutsu, we not only have to shape the chakra on the out side of the body, but the chakra on the inside of the body as well. So we'll have to mix our chakra's together, and make a transformation jutsu both inside and out side our bodies at the same time, to make the clones core"**

 **Naruto looked confused, and asked "and what does all that mean!?" Gamagichi remembered who he was talking to, he had to think of another way to make Naruto understand. Gamagichi said "it like how a double heated oven cooks cookies from both the outside and inside to make the cookies worm and delicious!" Naruto's face lit up, and he said "oh I get it!" Gamagichi smiled thinking "when in doubt, talk about food, and an moron will figure it out!" Captain Yamato thought to himself "just as I thought, it looks like that free lunch is going to be mine!" but Gamagichi dashed those hopes with "but as it turns out, you do need to put your clones in our mouths..." Yamato looked shocked, thinking "the second Hokage has just lost points in my mind!..." Naruto then said "hem, I think this is the first time I've been disappointed by free roman?" Gamatatsu then said "hay brother, could we get some of that roman, to wash the taste of Naruto out of our mouths?" All 3 of them besides Gamatatsu let out a huge sigh.**

 **Naruto put 2 clones 1 in each of the toads mouths, then Gamagichi stood on Gamatatsu's back, all of them including Naruto's clones made the hand sign for focusing chakra, A massive cloud of smoke came from them. And a strange creature sprang from the smoke. It looked like Naruto in the middle, Gamagichi's right haft of the body, and Gamatatsu's right haft made the body. Captain Yamato said "well at least you're learning about fractions!" Another puff of smoke, and the 2 toads, and 2 Naruto clones laid in a heap on the ground. The 2 clones dispersed in a could of smoke. The real Naruto fell to his knee's with 2 tears hanging from his eyes like 2 blue yo yo's going in different directions from one another. Fist they would head towards each-other missing hitting one another, then they would swing the other way. Naruto said in a freaked out voice "THAT WAS THE CREEPIUS FEELING EVER!"Naruto sat there shaking.**

 **Over the next 2 weeks Naruto, and the toads tried to make the chimera clone's core. Then after 2 weeks they got it down, Naruto bragged to Captain Yamato saying "hay! Captain Yamato! Look at what I did!" Naruto pointed at the merged clone. Captain Yamato opened his eyes saying "yeah! Yeah! Well lets see..." Captain Yamato looked to see a orange toad standing on 2 legs. It was wearing Naruto's close, and had yellow spiky hair, and shark like teeth. Captain Yamato put lit candles in the front of his head bands, on either side of his temples. He is holding a staff, with red wrapping at the end of it, it also had string of beads, and talismans tags tied at the same end as well. Captain Yamato waved the stick around, yelling "BACK YOU LAKE MONSTER!" The creature hissed like a cat, moving around as if in pain. Naruto yelled "KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!"**

 **After a few moments Gamagichi said "alright now we need to shove this human toad inside one of your clones, to complete the chimera clone jutsu. Then after that we can to work on this city of El Dorado jutsu you've been talking about!" Naruto yelled "Alright!" then he bit his thumb to make it bleed, and weaved the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, he also threw in the hand sign for the clone jutsu, and finished it all off with the hand sigh used to focus chakra. Gamagichi, and Gamatatsu vanished into a cloud of smoke, a third cloud popped up. And from this cloud came a Naruto clone... kind of. This clone had what looked like a giant toad monster in it's stomach. The clone looked like it was going to throw up, then it vanished in a massive cloud of smoke, leaving behind only 2 toads in it's wake. Gamagichi, and Gamatatsu both look like they've been through the ringer.**

 **Captain Yamato said with arms crossed, and a smirk on his face "ha! Looks like you got some gas" Naruto turned yelling "what is with you these days!?" Captain Yamato shrugged his shoulders, simply saying "boredom!"**

 **4 days went by, and Naruto hardly made any progress. Naruto is getting frustrated thinking "damn it! no matter what I do, the clone just isn't working! I have to put the human toad inside one of my clones, but it feels impossible!... No I know I can do this, I mean if I could have the 9 tails inside me all the time, than I can get a couple of toads inside a! hah..." Naruto then slapped his forehead, thinking "I'm so stupid!" Naruto then said to Gamagichi, and Gamatatsu "alright guys I think I've figured it out!" Gamatatsu asked "are you sure!?..." Naruto gave a small smile. Then Naruto sat down cross legged. Naruto weaved the hand signs he did before, but this time he closed his eyes when he made the hand sign to focus his chakra.**

 **At the same time, the 9 tails opened his eyes to see who came in to his prison. The 9 tails grunted in surprise, then yelled "WHAT!" He saw Naruto, sitting cross legged in front of his cage, but that's not what shocked him; also inside his living courtier was that same frog human thing that Yamato tried to exercise. The 9 tails then asked "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Naruto then said "think of this as a time rental! I let Gamagichi's, and Gamatatsu's souls make the chimera clone through my mined, and I can kick back and watch the whole thing happen!" The 9 tails snapped back "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Naruto grinned saying "you know how you have to go through me to get out your chakra to my body!? Well they well have to go through me too, to get out their chakra to the clones body! Pretty smart right!?" Naruto made a peace sign. The 9 tails then yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE MY LIVING SPACE WITH A 2ND RATE GOOSEBUMPS MONSTER!"**

 **Meanwhile, outside of Naruto's mind, Captain Yamato stood there shocked, saying to himself "he really did it!.. He mastered one of the most advanced jutsu's ever made!" Naruto sat on the ground unmoving, but there was a clone standing around that looked exactly like him, and looking around, and moved around like it's trying on a new suet. The clone said "hay we got it!"**

 **Captain Yamato smiled, and said "alright, now I'm going to put a leaf on all 306 chakra points. Your task is to hold all of them there with your chakra!" The chimera clone then yelled "right!"**

 **After a couple of minutes the chimera clone was covered in leafs in certain places through-out it's body, the clone sat cross legged, with his eyes closed, making the chakra focus hand sign. A couple leafs fell off, the chimera clone mumbled "damn it!"**

 **This went on for 3 days, until the fourth day when all the leafs stayed where they were. Captain Yamato smiled thinking "he's really coming of age, faster than I could have imagined" Captain Yamato then got back to business, saying "ok, now to get to the next stage of this training, I'm going to give you a bamboo reed. You'll have to be under water, and as long as you keep the reed above the water, you'll be able to breath. For this next stage of training you'll have to sit under water, and push all of the water around you away completely. You'll have to contently expel chakra out of all your chakra points at the same time to pull it off!" The clone yelled "got it!"**

 **And after only a day, the clone was trashing water all around him without moving a mussel. Captain Yamato thought "his progression is staggering!"**

 **Naruto's chimera clone stood in front of Captain Yamato. Captain Yamato then said "alright I'm going to make a water balloon, and reed out of my water style, and leafs out of my wood style. Then you can brake the balloon with your chakra" The clone said "yeah!" It did brake after 4 days. On to step 2.**

 **Captain Yamato said to the human toad clone "alright I'm going to make a hollow wooden ball around you... Knock 3 times if you run out of air" The clone replied "O...K...!?" in an unsure voice.**

 **But after a week the wooden ball exploded from the raw rotating chakra from the human clone hybrid.**

 **The next day Captain Yamato made a balloon out of leafs around the chimera clone. It took nearly 10 days, but the clone finally stabilized the change in chakra form. The clone cut the balloon with a kunai to get out of the balloon. Then the clone vanished. Naruto fell to the ground, on his hands and knees, panting like a dog; clearly exhausted from his training. Captain Yamato walked up to Naruto, saying "well done Naruto! But the next step to you jutsu is to change the nature of the chakra, this will be the hardest part. Are you sure you're up to it?" Naruto said weakly "hell yeah! Just you watch!" but just as he finished saying that Naruto past out. Captain Yamato let out a big sign closing his eyes.**

 **2 weeks after that Sakura was walking through the village, shopping for medicinal plants when she saw Hinata, and Neji walking together. Sakura yelled waving "hay Hinata! Neji! what are you 2 doing!?"**

 **Hinata turned, saying "oh! Sakura; good afternoon!" Hinata bowed a little. Neji answered Sakura's question "we're getting food for tonight's clan meeting. We'll discuss how to handle this latest threat by this monster Korojin..."**

 **Sakura sighed in a harrowing disposition, then said "yeah I'm picking up medicinal plants for the same reason. He's already took over 5 countries, and it's rumored that there are 3 other countries wanting to join with his military campaign. So I was sent to help make medicines for the upcoming battles that might happen..."**

 **Hinata reading the tension in the air decided to change the subject, by asking "so, how's Naruto doing?"**

 **Sakura let out an annoyed sigh, saying "Naruto has been training for over a month trying to master some jutsu he made up! So I guess he's doing good!?..."**

 **Neji replied with "well I hope it's a powerful jutsu for his sake!..." Both Hinata, and Sakura went silent. It was rare for Neji to get this worked up over anything. It was freaking them out. Just then as if on cue there was a bright yellow glow just out side the village. Accompanied by a giant sound that sound felt as well as heard. They felt the air shaking, like if someone was blasting a base sub-woofer inside their car. The sound that came form the glows direction, sounded like a cruse ships horn, except it was 3 times as fast, and content. The glow and sound seemed to be moving at a very fast rate, and getting stronger.**

 **In a minute there was a loud base boom, the glow seemed to spread the area where it was coming from, then on the horizon came what looked liked a swirling cloud of mist. It's based color was a dark gold, but it also reflected off what looked like a light rainbow glow outward in a circle. After 15 seconds the mist, and sound dissipated, but the yellow glow returned, and it looked bigger than it did when it was moving.**

 **Sakura yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" In a shocked voice.**

 **Neji yelled out "LET'S GO!" Neji, Sakura, And Hinata started running towards the disturbance. Neji taking the lead, while Hinata was about 5 feet away, both behind, and to his right as well. While Sakura fallowed behind the same length towards Neji's left. Sakura yelled "What do you think happened!?"**

 **Neji replied "because of the distance, and the brightness of the disturbance, I couldn't fully see what was happening, but I could see enough. There was a giant spinning spear of golden chakra moving along the ground at a very fast speed, the golden chakra kept building until the ball couldn't handle the chakra, and it exploded! Spreading the gold chakra everywhere around the ball, and fast to. Covering almost haft a kiloliter in an intent!" Sakura swallowed in a nervous tick.**

 **Hinata then thought "wait could it be?" Then Hinata asked out loud "if it's a spinning ball of chakra, could it be a type of rasengan? Could this be Naruto's new jutsu?"**

 **Neji said back "I admit that Naruto is powerful, but the power of that chakra, and it's volume is greater then even Naruto is capable of!..."Now Hinata gave a nervous swallow as well.**

 **A few moments later they arrived at the sight of the new jutsu. There was Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Shino as well. Along with a couple adult ninja's, including Anbu Black Opps. But they weren't concerned with them at the moment, Neji looked on in shock saying to himself "what the hell is this!?" in aw.**

 **Hinata said "it's just so huge!" Also in aw.**

 **Sakura asked "is this some kind of earth style barrier!?"**

 **Kiba responded to Hinata observation with "yeah that is one big crater!"**

 **Ino yelled in annoyed shock "THE CRATER IS WHAT YOU POINT OUT!"**

 **Neji said "Shino check out that material with your insects!"**

 **Shino countered with "I can't do that Neji! That's because I already tried that, and the material sucked all of the chakra from my insects in less than a second, vibrated the chakra violently, and then shot back a consecrated blast of high speed chakra right back at my insects. This is some kind of barrier, and it is far stronger than any kind of barrier I've ever heard of!"**

 **Neji looked at it with his Byakugan, then said "this barrier is made out of concentrated chakra, I'm going to stop the flow with my genital fist style air palm just in case the genital fist is unable to cut it's chakra. I don't want it to steal my chakra from my body, and be trapped by it chakra blast!"**

 **Sakura said "good luck Neji!"**

 **Neji then stood in a fighting stance, while everyone else was standing back a ways, just in case something went wrong. Neji jumped up about 10 feet into the air, then he lunched his air palm in front of him. It made a direct hit, but then there was a glow of yellow light, and the same sound as earlier. Neji yelled to everyone "TAKE COVER!" everyone did, then a blue beam of light shot into the air. It hit the side of a cliff ledge, causing a massive explosion of rock, and dirt. There was even a small rock slide coming from the strike.**

 **When the dust cleared, everyone was curled up covered in dirt. Kiba got up yelling "WHAT THE HELL NEJI!? WHY DID YOU PUT THAT MUCH POWER IN THAT AIR PALM!?" Neji got up and said "I didn't! It seems that this barrier, took my chakra and turned it into a powerful sound wave, and then shot it back at us! It was at least 5 times the amount of force then what I put into it..."**

 **Sakura then asked again "is it some kind of earth style barrier!?"**

 **Neji said "the power of this jutsu's chakra is well beyond any earth style, or even kekkie genkai chakra!..."**

 **Lee then said "whoever did this, would be a worthy advisory indeed!" Smiling and giving the thumbs up.**

 **But Neji countered with "lee you are no match for this ninja, none of us are! whoever did this..."**

 **Everyone looked at a cannon gourde covered in what looked like gold, with a massive crater in the middle, the crater was about the size of the one left by Naruto's wind style Rasen-shurikan, when he fought Kakazu. The rest of the cannon for haft a kiloliter, in a perfect circular area looked like it was made of gold, while the rest of the landscape looked normal. Neji finished his sentence "is strong!"**

 **end of chapter.**


End file.
